True
by suspensegirl
Summary: Three weeks since getting to Mexico. Sam hasn't seen Laura since they got there, and he is going crazy! But there is more to this tale. When Laura's mother collapses suddenly and her father's exgirlfriend appears out of nowhere in the hospital scene...
1. Breakdown

Ch.1-Breakdown

"I'm a wreck! I'm a wreck! I'm a wreck!" Sam Hall mumbled to himself for the hundredth time in the last five minutes. It had been three weeks since he and the others stuck in the library had reached Mexico. Oh, and life was great….sure, there was food, and warmth, and roofs over their heads. But one thing was missing—Laura.

Sam hadn't seen Laura since the day they had gotten there. At first, he thought he should just give her some room….to see her parents and all, but this was too much. The girl he had been in love with for who knows how long had suffered an icy week in a frozen library with him, not to mention that he had admitted he liked her—not using those exact words of course—and she had kissed him! _It was a very good kiss too_, Sam hall thought to himself, slamming his head into the wall.

"Ugh! Why isn't she here? She should be here….she wants to be here, doesn't she? I bet she just took pity on me. She was vulnerable, or I was….or something! Ah!" Once again, Sam started doubting what had happened, saying it was all a mistake, but somehow the memory of her lips upon his….just, well, soothed him. He started to cry, not being able to take it any longer.

"I need to take a walk." He slipped on his coat, and opened the door to head outside, when he saw her. It was Laura. She was talking with some young men across the street, and they all seemed pretty interested. Oh, this was enough to make our young Sam Hall just burst….he was not going to be rejected because of some college guys! He stormed across the street and tried to catch Laura's attention, but unfortunately she was directed other ways and walked right past him not even noticing.

"Heartbreak! That's what this is! I knew I'd never have her! It was too good to be true! Why do I let myself fall into these situations! Ugh!" Sam muttered aloud. Laura turned around and caught his eye, waved, and then moved to walk to the next block turning right at the corner.

Well, it was done now. Their official break up had taken place, and he hated it. Every minute. He turned to cross the street, when something stopped him…

"Sam!" Laura yelled, running down the street to catch up with him. He turned, thinking this was another one of her plays, and looked the other direction.

"Sam? Sam, I'm right here!" she said, waving her hands in front of his face.

"Look, I'm sorry about those guys…they're the sons of a bunch of my dad's friends, and I just was kind of forced to walk them home. It didn't mean anything!" Sam didn't budge, still not believing the words coming out of her mouth.

"Sam! I'm serious! Come on," she started to cry, not believing what was happening. "Sam, I love you!" she gasped, just realizing what she had said, and maybe regretting saying it so soon. I mean, they had never been on a date, only kissed once, and that was under severe circumstances. _I hope this doesn't push him away further._ It didn't.

As soon as the words popped out of her mouth, he turned, and looked at her sincerely. When he saw the direct sadness over her angelic features, he hated himself, and took her in his arms immediately diving into her curly, brown hair to surrender him again to her.

Laura was shocked to say the least, but obviously pleased. She pulled back a little, just enough to see his reaction which was full of joy staring back at her.

"I love you too, Laura," he said, with great love in his voice. He brushed the hair out of her face, and cupped her cheeks with his hands staring into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Oh Sam," she said, tilting her head to one side, to feel the full warmth of his hands. Sam could take it no longer, and as soon as her eyes were once again on his, he moved in, capturing her mouth hungrily with his own, trying to fill the emptiness of three weeks past. Laura, quite pleased by this outcome and becoming more lost with every second, wrapped her arms around him neck, twisting her fingers through his hair, which was now becoming very messy.

The kiss went on until neither of them could breathe because of the direct attack from both sides. Sam pulled back, leaning his forehead against hers, still cradling her delicate head in the palm of hands. He leaned forward and kissed her again, trying to make it not as passionate as the one they had shared moments before, but Laura wouldn't let him.

She sought passage to his mouth, forcing her tongue into his mouth, and not letting loose until she had felt her breath finally disintegrating from her lungs.

"Whoa, whoa, Laura," Sam said, pulling back, staring into her hungry eyes. She tried kissing him again, but he stopped her, feeling her head for perhaps a fever?

"I'm sorry Sam. I've just missed you so much. I don't mean to be forceful, I just…"

"Shh, I understand."

"No, you don't! When you wouldn't talk to me, I just about lost it…those boys mean nothing to me! Nothing!" she yelled, stomping her foot.

"Yes, I know that now. I was just so jealous….I hadn't seen your for three weeks! And you were walking with a bunch of……"

"I know….I'm sorry, I should never have done that. It was an excuse to run by your house."

"What? I thought you said…"

"Yeah, well, I lied. Sam, I need you to survive." The look in her eyes was so sincere, so full of love, Sam could no nothing but look back into them.

"Laura, I.."

"No, I need to get this out. When, I got the blood poisoning, I was so scared. But I wasn't scared of dying. I was scared of losing you." Sam's eyes now filled with compassion, so much that he felt they needed privacy to further their conversation. He put his hand over her mouth and whispered, "Let's continue this inside." She nodded, and they crossed the street, into Sam's house.


	2. Unspeakable Truths

Ch.2-Unspeakable Truths

"Nice house," Laura Chapman said when entering Sam's house.

"Thanks. My parents are never home, but I plan on moving out in a couple months anyway."

"Really? Do you think we'll be going back by then?" she asked, sitting on a nearby couch.

"Oh, I hadn't even thought about that. I just kinda want to get out," he said snickering.

"Oh." They both shared a laugh. It was good to laugh, for both of them. But Sam wanted to get down to business. He wanted to know so much what made his beautiful Laura so desperate that she had to make out with him in the middle of the street. Not that he minded, but she seemed really…._I don't know…scared?_ Sam didn't know, but he was about to find out.

"Laura?" he asked, sitting next to her.

"Yeah?" she asked, getting nervous. _I shouldn't be nervous, this is Sam!_

"Is something the matter?"

"Um…no."

"Laura," he said in a suggestive manner.

_Oh Sam…how do you always know when something's wrong._ Laura gazed into Sam's eyes, wondering if she should say something, but then glanced back down with such interest to the wooden floor.

"Alright. Sam….I…I…can't."

"Come on," he said, rubbing her shoulder. "You can tell me anything. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. I don't know!" she said, rubbing her forehead and walking across the room to the window. Sam was really worried now, staring at every movement, and going over every memory with Laura. They were all so wonderful. What was wrong?

"Sam!" she said, turning to face him after a few moments.

"Yeah?"

"Oh…Sam!" she whispered, collapsing onto him for a tender hug. "Hold me."

That's exactly what Sam did. That's all he could do. He just held her in his gentle embrace for what seemed like hours, wondering what it was, hoping to find out, hating himself for not knowing sooner. _Laura! What is it? What can't you tell me?_

A/N: So….what'd you think? Should I write more or what? Please reply!


	3. Abrupt Interruptions

Ch.3-Abrupt Interruptions

Several hours had passed. And Laura was still sitting in Sam's lap, allowing his fingers to intertwine in her curls. It was comforting for her. To know that someone cared this much that they'd be willing to sit and hold her until her last tear had evaporated from her damp cheeks. And still not feel pressured to say what was bothering her, though she knew in her heart she'd have to eventually.

Sam, on the other hand, was getting more worried with every second. He had spent his morning worried that Laura didn't love him, and spent his entire afternoon and evening trying to encourage her to open up to him. There was no doubt in his mind now that she loved him, but he couldn't think about that now. All of his thoughts were directed to her and the sadness she portrayed. He wanted only to see her smile again, to see those amazingly beautiful brown eyes sparkle with glee.

However, nothing had changed. Sam still held Laura, rocking her gently, pushing the curls out of her face, and wiping away her tears. The clock ticked away slowly. 7:00. Sam moved his position on the couch to face her.

"Laura?" he asked as she turned to face him.

"Hmm?"

"Are you hungry?"

"Oh, um….no," she said allowing her head to fall upon his shoulder, "I don't think so." Sam just pulled her close and rested his chin upon her head. _O Laura, what am I going to do to with you?_

………………………………………………………………………….

Midnight. Still Mr. and Mrs. Hall were not home. Still Laura was being cradled by Sam on the couch. And still Sam was worried about her. It was driving him crazy! He had spent seven plus hours' not asking her what was wrong, and he could not take it anymore. He had given her space, more than enough, and she still hadn't spoken up. He had cradled her in his arms for hours on end, comforting her in the best ways he knew how, and still nothing.

She had drifted off to sleep, and still he rocked her, well aware that any change of movement would wake her. He sat there silently, beginning to hum a familiar tune.

_I know you think that_

_I shouldn't still love you,_

_I'll tell you that_

_But if I didn't say it,_

_Well, I'd still have felt it,_

_Where's the sense in that?_

_I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder_

_Or return to where we were_

_But I will go down with this ship_

_And I will put my hands up and surrender_

_There will be no white flag above my door_

_I'm in love, and always will be_

Laura stirred. Sam looked at her sweet, adorable face trying to find an answer. He looked a way for half a second, and when he looked back her big brown eyes were staring right back at him.

"Hey," she said smiling. _A smile! I've been waiting all night for her to smile at me like that._

"Hey. How are you doing?"

"Pretty good," she said yawning.

"Laura, you need to tell me now." What Laura had feared would come to pass. She would have to tell Sam her deepest fears, because he wanted to know. He cared that much that he didn't want her to be afraid anymore, and as much as that comforted her, it also made her feel vulnerable, and she didn't want to feel that way.

Laura searched his eyes, looking for an excuse that would allow her to snuggle with him longer and not say a word. She found nothing but what she had seen all night long: honesty, loyalty, trust, and love.

"Oh Sam, I—" She was interrupted by the front door swinging open at approximately 1:30 a.m. by a very exhausted couple, Jack and Lucy Hall.

"I…I…I have to go!" Laura said, instantly rising from her position, and heading out the back.

"No, Laura, you don't have to go," Sam said, trying to persuade her. _I pushed her! I pushed her to hard, and now she's leaving. Darn it, Sam!_

"I have to. I've been here too long already."

"Laura," Sam said, looking intensely into her eyes for a change to occur in her already troubled mind. She observed his gaze instantly, and it was obvious she wanted to stay, but she was already embarrassed, and didn't want to face Sam's parents. Not like this.

"I'm sorry, Sam," she said grabbing for the door.

"Wait!" Sam said, grabbing her arm. She turned and looked at him, and for a moment debated on staying. There was no other person whom she could go to for her needs.

"Sam we're home!" Jack Hall shouted into the hallway, causing Laura and Sam to break their stare, and for Laura to exit the now full house.

"Don't….go." Sam whispered to himself, as he saw Laura walk down the street to her car and drive away.

"Sam!"

"I'm here," Sam called out to his parents, "At least part of me is." He shut the blinds, and headed into his room for an unmerciful night of sleep….if you could call that sleep.


	4. Help from High Places

Disclaimer: Okay, just letting you know I don't own anything in any of my stories! Though, I might own Laura's dad, I really don't know…you decide! Lol.

Ch.4-Help from High Places

_One week later…_

"It's that serious? Alright, I'm coming," Mr. Chapman said, hanging up the phone.

"Okay, Laura take care of Tessa. I'll be back later." Then he was gone, leaving Laura alone with her eleven year old sister. But that wasn't what young Laura was worried about. It was her mom that worried her, she hadn't been home since Laura had seen her three weeks ago. Now, her dad was gone, and she had to be the grownup and take care of her sister. Would she be next?

"Laura?" Tess asked, tugging on her sister's shirt.

"Hmm?" she said, shaking.

"Um….are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What'd you need?"

"Nothing anymore. Maybe you should see Sam."

"Stop mocking me Tessa!"

"I'm not mocking you this time I promise!" Laura was cautious, but she kept listening. "You're not?"

"No. I've noticed you're always so peaceful when you've just been with Sam. Plus, you haven't seen him in over a week."

"That's true." _But, then again, I just left him in not the best of circumstances. He'll definitely want to get a confession out of me now, and I'm just not ready for that!_

"So, go see him! Laura? Laura!"

"Oh…sorry, what?"

"Ugh! Nevermind!" Tessa yelled, stomping off to her room to watch TV.

_Good. She's gone for now. I won't have to tell her my every thought, but I have to wonder. Is she right? Should I see Sam?_

………………………………………………………………………….

"So…..you were saying?" Brian asked Sam at a nearby café.

"Hmm?"

"About Laura?" he said snickering.

"Oh yeah," Sam said glancing away. "Laura."

"What?" he asked seriously.

"Something's wrong," Sam said, looking directly into Brian's eyes for all of his attention.

"What is it?" he asked, now worried.

"Well…she made out with me in the middle of the street, so," he said smirking. "That part is good."

"You two are the perfect couple, you know that, right?" Sam smiled, remembering their last kiss, but it faded once he recalled the aftermath.

"So, what's wrong?"

"She won't tell me something."

"What?"

"I don't know. That's the funny part. She admitted loving me, and so did I, but then she totally broke down and started crying over my ignoring her cause she was with these guys and…"

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute? Whose these guys? Is she cheating on you already? Man, you really should shave. I mean that's gotta be it!" he said, breaking out in laughter.

"It's a long story."

"Oh, do tell."

"Get comfortable."

"Already there."

And so, Sam spent the rest of the afternoon telling Brian everything that had happened precisely one week ago in great detail. Brian listened patiently, taking everything in, and when it was all good and done, he had but one thing to say.

"Sorry man."

"I know me too."

"Sounds like it has something to do with her family."

"You think?"

"Yeah, seems like it. If it was something to do with her as a person, she'd tell you. She knows you're head over heels for her. So, that wouldn't be it."

"Oh. So, what should I do?"

"I'm not really sure," he said, standing up. "Wait a few more days."

"Then what?"

"Give her a ring," he said walking down the street towards his car, as Sam nodded. _Great! Where am I going to get a ring?_

"Oh! A ring, as in a telephone call, Sam!" Brian shouted from across the way.

"Oh thanks!" _Now, that I can definitely do._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: If you want more, please review! Please! I can stop at anytime, but I really don't want to, so….please review! PLEASE!**


	5. Surprise Visitor

Ch.5-Surprise Visitor

_A few days later…_

"Should I? Shouldn't I? Should I? Shouldn't I? Ugh! I don't know!" Laura paced back and forth throughout her living room. Mr. Chapman had come home exhausted and passed out in his bedroom, but Tessa had gone to a friend's house and Laura didn't know what to do.

She wanted to call Sam and tell him everything. She wanted to tell him she was desperate, and he was the only person she felt she could go to in a time like this, but something was holding her back. But what was it?

"Oh darn it Laura, why can't you think?" She kept pacing. Her thoughts went to Sam. All she could think about were his arms around hers, holding her, speaking soft, sweet words of comfort. Laura collapsed onto the couch.

"Oh Sam!" Laura cried, falling on her face. Then, there was a knock at the door. Instantly Laura rose up and brushed away the hair from her face. She checked to see who was at the door. It was Sam.

**A/N: OKAY! IF YOU WANT ME TO WRITE MORE PLEASE REVIEW! AND SAY SOMETHING SPECIFIC, LIKE MAYBE, I DON'T KNOW, YOU'RE FAVORITE PART?**


	6. Changes

Ch. 6-Changes

From the moment Laura noticed Sam standing on her front porch her heart had not stopped racing. Just those adorable boyish features and that sincere stare was enough to make Laura do whatever he asked of her, except open that door and speak to him.

"Laura?" Sam asked, knocking again. She spun around instantly slamming her body against the door to face the opposite way.

"Laura, please. Please, let me in!" he shouted, mimicking her actions. She was silent. Finally she turned around to see if he was still there, and he was. He had turned around once more to face her, his beautiful eyes bore into hers, and she had no choice but to give in to him.

She opened the door and stepped outside shutting the door behind her.

"You decided to come out," Sam said, glad that she had come out.

"Yeah, um………hi," she said awkwardly.

"Hey, we need to talk."

"Yeah, I know. Come with me," she said, grabbing his hand and dragging him down the steps.

"Where are we going?"

"For a walk," she said kissing him quickly, and dragging him along with her.

"Okay!" he said smiling.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After about half an hour of walking around the block, Sam stopped Laura.

"Laura. You have to tell me right now."

Laura didn't need to ask what Sam meant by that. It was what she was freaking out about. It was the thing she couldn't consult anyone else about. Sam was all she had. She kept allowing other things to come in the way, but all she truly needed was him. She just had to let him in.

"Alright. Let's sit down," Laura said, leading him to a nearby bench. Sam's eyes were intense and caring. You could tell so easily with one glance that he truly wanted to make all her fears go away.

"Sam!" she said crying on his shoulder. He brought her back up to her earlier position.

"Laura, I know you're in pain, but I have comforted you above and beyond, and you still haven't told me. It would ease your suffering so much if you'd just tell me."

In that instant Laura knew what she had to do. She had never felt more convicted in her entire life. She had seen the care and devotion in Sam's eyes before, but this was different. Nothing held her back now. She wasn't sure what had held her back before, maybe fear, or guilt, or something else. She wasn't sure. But it was gone, and she was filled with such a confidence that couldn't be matched ever.

She gazed deeply into his eyes and said, "Okay, I'll tell you."

This time she meant it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: Sorry, for having all the suspense just like go on forever, but I had to! Would you read it otherwise? Anyways, I promise I will finally tell you what is going on with Laura in the next chapter! So….review! I'd appreciate it! Thanks for reading!**


	7. True Confessions

Ch.7-True Confessions

"It all started when I arrived here approximately three weeks ago," Laura began, trying hard to remain eye contact with Sam while he grasped her hand gently.

Unable to believe what was happening, Laura began to cry, but Sam's warm touch washed all her fears away, and she continued.

"We were given a home near the refugee hospital," she continued. "We all picked out our rooms: me, Tessa, and our parents. Then, I heard a loud noise coming from the central room. Our dad was in the bathroom and didn't hear it, but Tessa and I did. We ran into the room to find our mother collapsed on the floor, completely unconscious."

Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing. This must've been devastating for Laura, especially since it was recent. For her to just start talking about this…must've been really difficult. He thought for a minute if he was pushing her too hard, but finally decided it was the right thing for both of them.

Laura was tearing up again, but Sam kissed her forehead lightly, causing an obvious peace to overcome her.

"It's alright. I'm here," he said.

"I know," she said, a smile forming. "Tessa ran to get dad, and he tried to get her to wake up. Nothing worked. We even tried throwing water on her, kind of silly I know. It didn't accomplish anything.

"Finally, we took her to the hospital. They only allowed our dad to go in the back with her. When he eventually came out it was several hours later, and he wouldn't tell us anything. We went home, and went to bed; nothing was said for several days. Not even so much as a "hello" or "goodnight."

"About once a week, he was called in to check on her. He still told us nothing."

Sam now realized it was becoming very hard for Laura to keep eye contact. He didn't push her; he only grasped her hand closer.

"Um," she continued, "the day that I bumped into you on the street, my dad had finally spoken to us. What he said," Laura began tearing up again. "He said…..he said….oh Sam!" she cried, falling into his arms.

"It's alright," Sam said, cradling her in his warm embrace, "I'm here."

"I know, I'm so glad, Sam. I couldn't make it without you." Sam smiled, and helped her back to her place across from him.

She continued, "She, she….she went into a coma." _There it's out. I can breathe again. Oh……Sam._

Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing. Never in his wildest dreams could he have imagined this to come out of Laura's mouth. He kept listening though, holding back the urge to take her in his arms. Then, she would never finish, and all his effort would've been for nothing.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Laura," he said sympathetically.

"I know, me too. I came to you that day cause I knew you would be there for me. I wasn't sure how you felt about us, and when you teased me about those boys…I….I took it seriously. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have. But….losing you? My only hope, the only one I could really go to? It just broke my heart! I love you Sam. More than I've ever loved anyone, I think, and I didn't want you to go away. You scared me; I don't want to lose you too."

"Is she….is she?" Sam asked, cautiously.

"No, but they don't know what's wrong with her. My dad comes home every night in a drunken sadness, and he's always at the hospital during the day. I really don't know what to do anymore, Sam!"

The tears were freely falling from Laura's watery eyes and Sam let them fall. He could not stand it any longer he brought Laura swiftly into his arms and held her for how long? No one could say, but it was what was needed, and desired.

Sam had never felt such love for someone in his life, and all he wanted to do was be her crying shoulder, and help her, and love her as she'd never been loved before.

"Oh, I love you Laura," Sam whispered into Laura's ear, "Thank-you for telling me."

"Thank-you Sam," she said gently. "You've given me a peace I never knew existed. Then, she kissed him and her tense fear was lifted. Afterwards she just lay in his arms for hours on end watching the blue color of the sky turn to beautiful shades of red, purple, and orange.

**A/N: So…..did you like it? There is more to come, this is definitely not it! Please review! Please! Reviews equal more story! So…review! Tell me what you thought of it!**


	8. A Flirtatious Morning

Ch.8-A Flirtatious Morning

3am. The sun slowly crept up over the distant hills and the few-branched trees of the park where Laura and Sam had spent the night. As the beautiful sunset had turned into a speckled black sky they both had fallen into each other's arms and sunk into deep sleep, a sleep which was just as heavenly as the night before the world had changed for better or for worse, neither new….all that was obvious was their love for each other, and nothing would ever change that.

Laura arose from her resting spot on Sam's chest, and rubbed her eyes greeting the new day with warmth and contentment. When suddenly she realized how long she'd been out and grabbing Sam's wrist violently to check the time she screamed bloody murder…

"Ah!"

"What? What?" Sam asked drastically.

"It's 3am!"

"Shh! The birds can hear you," he said grinning. Big mistake.

"I'm serious Sam! I was supposed to be home hours ago!" she shouted, leaping up off the bench quickly, but not fast enough. Sam, still trying to wake up, grabbed her from her standing position to her newfound position, right on top of him.

"Okay, Sam, I love you I really do, but I—" she was silenced by Sam's lips upon hers.

"You were saying?"

"Um……nothing," she said, pulling his mouth onto hers hungrily. Sam had several attempts of getting away, but when she started twisting her fingers through his hair, push her tongue into his mouth, and squeeze her arms under his shirt to play with the lines down his back with her fingers….well, he just couldn't resist. And it was just three in the morning…..why not?

But after about twenty minutes of this, Laura broke off the extreme makeout section, and silently rose from Sam's lap, brushing her fingers through his hair.

Sam completely unaware that she had left was quite shocked when he came to the realization, and exclaimed greatly…

"Hey!" he said getting up and running after her.

"Catch me if you can!" Laura shouted, sprinting farther away.

"Laura! Come back!" he said, slowing down.

"No! You have to catch me first!" she said licking her lips, running backwards before turning around again.

"Laura! You can't do this to me!" he shouted across to her. Unfortunately she was already a good block or two ahead of him. He collapsed against a tree, and just sat there waiting for her return.

After a few minutes, Sam thought he saw a glance of Laura a little ways a way, and he used his "fake cry" to draw her to him. It worked exactly as he'd liked to of thought it would….well, not exactly.

"Sir?"

"Yes?" Sam muttered under his "crying" breath.

"Young man, are you alright?"

"Oh come on Laura, stop playing with me," Sam said, but this time he looked up and to his surprise it was not Laura. Laura as he now found out had just tapped him on the shoulder, and was looking down on him from the other side.

"Having fun, Sam?" Laura asked snickering as Sam slightly smirked guiltily.

"Young man, I am not this 'Laura.' Are you alright?" the old granny type woman asked, feeling Sam's forehead.

"Yes, ma'am, I'm alright."

"Are you sure, Sam?" Laura asked giggling.

"Yes, I'm alright. I'm sorry if I led you astray ma'am."

"Yes, me too," the granny said walking away a little disturbed.

"Oh Sam, you are so adorable!" Laura said, falling into his lap and kissing him lightly, before making it more passionate within seconds. But Sam would not let this happen….AGAIN!

"No Laura!" he shouted, forcing her mouth off of his.

"What?" Laura asked, shocked.

"You can't do this to me….ANOTHER TIME! I CAN'T TAKE IT!"

"Wow," Laura said, trying hard not to smirk. "I didn't know you felt so strongly about this, Sam, please go on."

"Do not smirk at me, Laura Chapman! I love you more than life itself, really, and there is nothing I love more than making out with you. But honestly, you cannot get me so emotionally attached to you within minutes and then run off! It's not fair!" he said, whining out the last half.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sam, I was just having a little fun," she said twirling one of her curls in her forefinger.

"It wasn't fun for me." Then, with a little roll of Laura's eyes Sam changed his answer…suggestively.

"Not even a little?" tempted Laura.

"Well….maybe a little."

"I knew it!" she said embracing him. "But I seriously have to go now."

"Laura!" Sam shouted demandingly.

"Don't worry, you're coming too," she said, grabbing his hand and dragging him up with her. "Let's go!" she said, running off with him.

"Wait!"

"What? It's 6am already!"

"It is not! It's only 3:30! What watch are you looking at, Laura Chapman?" Sam asked, slightly coy.

Laura giggled. "Oh Sam…I know."

"Uh…" Sam said questionably, as Laura hit him on the head.

"Well….it WILL be 6 once we get there! So we better get moving then, right? Come on, say yes!"

"Well….." Sam paused, getting lost in Laura's adorable impatient brown eyes, and kissing her one more time before heading out. Let's just say it was unbelievable, and in Laura's own words…

"A-M-A-Z-I-N-G!" she was speechless after that, standing there in silence.

"Come on. You have to go, don't you?" he said smirking as sexy as Laura had seen him yet.

"Yeah," she said running after him. It was an unforgettable morning and together they ran off into the sunrise, hoping to at one point during the day reach Laura's house.

**A/N: Alright, Mrs. Gyllenhaal! I fixed it…happy? No, but you were right. It didn't make sense…lol. And I will continue the story as soon as possible, I promise. I just need some ideas…lol.**


	9. Worries

Ch.9-Worries

As much as Sam and Laura wanted and needed to get back to Laura's house it just didn't happen, at least not right away. They skipped through the neighborhood waving to everyone they passed, and sipping from every bubbler they saw…let's just say it was a day they'd never forget.

But as noon approached them, Laura became worried and finally convinced Sam to head towards her house…

"I'm worried Sam."

"About what? That you'll miss my gorgeous lips?" he asked smirking.

"No!" she said hitting him. "Well, maybe a little…"

Sam smirked.

"But seriously Sam, am I going to get into trouble? What if something happened to my mom and I wasn't there? Or worse what if my little sister ran off and I was supposed to be there? Or? Or? Or what if…"

"Laura," Sam said, stopping her, "Calm down, it's going to be alright."

"But how do you know?"

"Because I just do."

"That's not a very good—"

"Just take it Laura. Look we're here," Sam said, pointing ahead. They both glanced at the large house Laura now called home. It seemed quiet, no chaos happening quite yet. Yet, Laura was hesitant, and Sam noticed big time.

"Laura, it's going to be fine."

"Don't go Sam! Don't leave me! I can't go inside there alone! It's like a tomb. No one talks. Everything is so eery. When I'm out here with you it's like heaven compared to in there. Please! Don't make me leave!" she shouted panicky.

Sam just looked at her with such eagerness to make her happy. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what he could do. So, he did what he knew best…

"Alright Laura, but just for a little while."

"Thank-you Sam! Thank-you so much!" she said clinging to him.

They headed inside, but just before they opened the door…

**A/N: PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. A troubled mind

Ch.10-A troubled mind

Just as Laura and Sam grasped the door handle, a deep voice came upon them and they both turned around and to their surprise saw Laura's dad storming towards them.

"Dad!" Laura shouted, running to hug him.

"My precious Laura!" Mr. Chapman said grasping his daughter tightly in a loving embrace. "Where have you been?" He began to cry and hold her still closer. Until he noticed Sam standing on the patio smiling.

"You! You're the one who has kept my daughter away from me!" Sam shook his head constantly, but to no avail. Laura also tried to calm down her father's nerves, but her efforts also were unsucceeding.

"I knew it was you! I was searching for Laura everywhere, and when I finally got it out of Tessa that she was with you, I knew!"

Laura suddenly realized that Tessa had been helping her this whole time, under her very nose. She now felt so guilty for all the grief she had caused her sister. Tessa really did care about her and Sam. But Laura couldn't think about that now, she had to focus on the image of her father trying to attack Sam, her Sam.

"No Daddy! No! It's not what you think!"

"Oh really, darling? I think it is!" he said with such anger, even Laura was afraid to look at her father. "I bet you already had sex with her, didn't you?" he said, drawing his attention to Sam.

"No! I would never consider doing that! I am a man of morals! I would never harm your daughter or force her into anything!"

"Man…of morals," Mr. Chapman mumbled aloud. "I bet you are! So much that you've taken her from me on many occasions on the past week, without even telling me!"

"You were never home, Daddy!" Laura shrieked at her father. She couldn't believe it. The one person she couldn't live without was being interrogated by her father!

"You were always at the hospital! You never talked to me or Tessa! Sam has done nothing wrong!" she said, tearing up.

"Hush your mouth, young lady! You had no more right than he did! I am ashamed at you!"

Laura's tears flew freely now and drastically sped down her cheeks until there was a puddle on the ground.

"Daddy….no."

"You are sleeping with him aren't you? AREN'T YOU? ANSWER ME! DARN IT!" he said, slapping her across the face.

"No daddy!" she cried out.

Sam just about fumed with anger, and ran over to Mr. Chapman, lifting him up with his hands and slightly smelling his breath.

"You're drunk!" he said, setting him down.

"I am not! Just had a few beers to calm down the nerves of losing my eldest daughter!"

"You didn't lose her! I was comforting her!"

"By sleeping with her? I never trusted you, Samuel Hall! You're father is never there for you, and you're doing the exact same thing to my Laura! You're taking advantage of her! Well, I won't let it happen anymore!"

"No….no……daddy, don't," Laura whispered in fear.

"Sir, you're making a mistake."

"I don't think so. I never liked you, SAM! You think the reason she never dated you till now was because she didn't like you! It's not! It's because I hated you! And I still do, and I always will! So…go! Leave! And never see my daughter again, you hear?"

Sam slowly backed away, and traveled down the steps with tears in his eyes unable to believe what was happening.

"Yeah, I hear."

"No, don't go Sam!" Laura shouted reaching out to him.

Sam grabbed her hand tightly and released it slowly.

"Goodbye, Laura."

And then he was gone. The worst day of her life and his had just occurred. They were separated….and at the time, it seemed like it would be…forever.

"Go inside Laura. Take care of your sister; she's home," Mr. Chapman said calming down.

"How dare you?" she whispered, slightly smelling his breath. "You are drunk! You sent away my reason for living just now! And while you're drunk too!"

"Shut up! Just go inside and take care of your sister, before she sleeps with a guy like 'Your Sam'," he said sarcastically.

"I will, and you know why? Because I love you, but for some odd reason you feel the need to pull everything away from me just because mom isn't in good condition and—"

"YOU'RE MOTHER IS DYING!" he shouted, cutting her off and starting to cry. "Now just GO INSIDE!"

Laura shocked by the sudden statement ran into the house and fled to her bedroom landing on her bed and crying her heart out. Her world was falling apart: Sam was gone, her dad was drunk, her mom was dying, and Tessa was looking to her for guidance. She could only cry and wonder why……Why in the world was this happening to her, and what could she do to stop it.

**A/N: So………do you like it? Is it intense enough for you? Well, please review if you'd like another chapter…or just if you want to say something nice……whichever.**


	11. Sam's safety net

Ch.11-Sam's safety net

As Sam slowly made the long journey home he began to cry. _It was bad enough when I thought she didn't love me, and then when she wouldn't tell me, but this is too much! _He thought to himself deeply and still could not come to a conclusion on why or how this had happened.

About 30 minutes later Sam reached his "house". Mrs. Hall was standing on the porch waiting for him. She had had no idea what had happened, but somehow the tears in his eyes explained it all to her instantly—Laura.

She didn't know the whole story, but apparently Sam liked this girl…a lot. And according to Jack, her husband, they had been pretty close ever since the Decathlon/last week in normal society. Lucy knew her son well enough. He had good morals and he respected women and girls alike. She could think of nothing that Laura's parents wouldn't approve of, and obviously Laura was okay with Sam. _What was it? _

"Mom," Sam grumbled rising up the porch steps.

"What is it, honey?" she asked, searching his eyes for an answer.

"It's…oh, everything!"

Now Sam, above all, did not want this to be a repeat of him and Laura, so, he decided to just go out and tell her. That, and the look his mother was giving him, told him that he better say something…or else.

"Tell me, Sam."

"I was ordered away."

"What? Why?" she asked, guiding both of them to the porch swing.

"Well," Sam said, seating himself, "He accused me of sleeping with Laura."

"Did you?" she asked, slightly cautious.

"What? No!" Sam shouted astonished, "I would never do that! You know me better than that MOM!"

"I know, I know…I'm sorry. I just had to hear it from you, personally. You know, for proof."

"Oh…is that all?"

"Hey, don't even go there, Samuel Hall! You're going to be eighteen next week. A mother has her worries."

"I see," he said, a little ticked.

"I'm just glad mine are gone," she said grinning. Sam looked up amazed at his mother, and smiled. "Why else would he have said that?"

"Because mom, I've been spending a lot of time with Laura lately, and he hasn't."

"Oh, are you sure that' s the reason?"

"Positive. Laura poured her heart out to me. That's where we were…at that park about a mile from her house?"

"Oh," she said amused.

"I am not lying!"

"I know sweety, I know. You just sound so much like when you were little and were trying to cover up who 'took my vase from the window sill and smashed on the ground."

Sam smirked.

"I believe it was 'alien invaders who needed these glass vases to make space rockets, but when they heard me coming they accidently dropped it and flew away.' Wasn't that it Sam? Sam?"

Sam was gone. He had zoned away from the childish story and gone to thinking of Laura. It was obvious, and Lucy saw it immediately.

"You love her, don't you?"

Sam turned to face his mother. "Yes."

"Oh sweety," Lucy said, brushing Sam's hair out of his face. "It'll get better, I promise."

"I sure hope so. I don't think I can live without her, mom. I really don't."

Never before had Lucy felt so convinced, and coming from her son too. _He truly does love her. I've got to do something and soon, or he just might fall apart, more even than this._

Mrs. Hall rose up and started down the street.

"Mom? Mom! Where are you going?" Sam asked frantically.

"I'm going to find help!"

"For what?"

"For you…and for Laura. There's something else behind this, and I'm going to find out what."

Sam just smiled, and relaxed onto the porch swing. _I sure have some mom…_


	12. Lucy's Plan

Ch. 12-Lucy's Plan

Back at the Chapman household, Laura was trying to hold up and not succeeding. She sat alone in her bedroom watching the rain pour down on her lawn, and thinking about Sam. It had been a few days since he had been sent away, and all of those days it had rained.

It was a big shocker to learn her mother was near death, and it was hard to deal with when she had to comfort her sister who had found out, and still not receive the needed attention she needed. Her dad had decided to stay home, and had been sleeping the days away, never leaving his bedroom.

Laura picked up the phone. She wanted to call Sam, but she knew it would kill her father to see her disobeying his orders, so once again she set the phone down and continued to glare out her bedroom window.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Meanwhile, Mrs. Hall had gotten a bunch of the medical doctors and even the President himself, with the help of her husband…to figure out a way to get this problem resolved between Laura Chapman and her beloved Sam.

"We've got to do something about this!" Lucy yelled, slamming her fist on the table.

"I understand that Mrs. Hall, but it's a teen problem. Surely, it will work itself out in the end," The President said.

"I don't think you know what we're dealing with! This is my son, Mr. President!"

"Well, it's not the end of the world, is it?"

"The end of my world, Mr. President!"

"How so, Mrs. Hall?"

"If Sam is not happy, I'm not. You must know. You have children, don't you, Mr. President?"

"Mrs. Hall, if I had children…that were still living….I….uh," he said, breaking up.

"I'm sorry, Mr. President, I didn't know."

"Quite alright…Mrs.Hall, quite alright," he said rising from his seat.

"Where are you going?" she asked desperately.

"Unlike you, Mrs. Hall, I have more important things to attend to. I'm sorry for your problem. Perhaps you will work it out. Goodbye."

"But…but!" she said trying to hold him back, and being held herself by her husband.

"It's not use," Mr. Hall said sympathetically, "The President simply won't come forth for a problem such as this."

"Well, then I will!"

"What…what are you talking about?"

"I'm going to see Mr. Chapman, and I'm taking Sam with me!"

"I don't think that's so wise. I mean, he's been through a lot too, and he might be drunk or…uh…"

"Don't even try to stop me."

"I'm not trying to, believe me. I just don't want you to get hurt," he said caringly.

"I won't. I've got Sam with me! And don't you come following. I'll be alright, I promise."

"Well…."

"I'll be fine, trust me."

"Alright….be careful, though."

"I will. Now, I'm going to go pick up Sam at home or wherever he's wandered off to, and then I'll pick up some medication and whatever Sam wants to get for Laura."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "He's getting something for Laura?"

"Jack," she said stepping up to his face, "He loves her. This isn't just high school love. This is real and true. This is what you and I had on our wedding day."

"Had?"

"Oh…you know what I mean…have."

"That's better, but are you…sure?"

"Positive. There's something different about him. You just have to see it Jack. It's incredible…when you talk about Laura and look into his eyes…you see it!" she said, awestricken.

"What?" he asked enthralled.

"Heaven," she said smiling and heading out the door.

"Wow," Jack whispered slinking down into his chair.

**A/N: PLEASE! PLEASE! REVIEW! I WON'T WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER UNTIL I GET 3 REVIEWS FROM 3 DIFFERENT PEOPLE! COME ON! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	13. Unveiling secrets

Ch.13-Unveiling Secrets

"Come on, Sam!" Lucy Hall said, grabbing Sam's wrist and dragging him down the front porch of their home.

"Uh…mom?"

"What?" she asked determined.

"Where are we going?"

"We are going, well, you are going to get Laura a present!"

"O…kay? Why?"

"Why?" she asked, stopping suddenly. "Why? Why? Why? Why _don't _you want to get her a gift? Don't you love her? Don't you miss her?" she said, demanding an answer with her eyes.

"Well, yes, but…I."

"Then, there's no question about it. We're going to the store and you're going to buy her something nice, even expensive if you want, right? Right!" she said stuffing two hundred dollars down Sam's pant pocket.

"Mom!"

"What?"

"Have you gone insane? What is this all about?"

"Nothing!" she said trudging off again.

"But! But! Mom!" Sam said racing after his mother.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Back at the Chapman household, Tessa had gone for a walk to the park to clear her head, leaving Laura and her father alone in that big house. Only trouble could arise from that, and yet she had left, to release herself from the tight tension she had been living in for the past month or so.

"Laura," Mr. Chapman said slightly above a whisper.

"What?" she snapped.

"Are you taking a temper with me?"

"Do you even have to ask?" she snapped even harder.

"I'd appreciate if.."

"…if I was perfect? Dad, come on! Be reasonable!"

"I'm not asking you to be perfect, I'm just asking you…"

"To be as close as I can get."

Mr. Chapman was silent.

"Unbelievable," Laura mumbled to herself. _Not only am I apart from everything I hold dear, but now my dad wants me to be "perfect." Fantastic!_

"I've been through a lot, Laura!"

"And I haven't?" Laura snapped, once again to her father.

"You, young lady, have been sneaking around without my permission!"

"I'm 18!"

"And that gives you a right to sneak?" he asked fuming.

"In certain circumstances…"

"What? You can have kids?"

"No! Daddy! Sam is a wonderful gu—"

"Oh, don't even get me started about Sam!"

"I don't know what you see in him that's bad!"

"Oh, Laura," he said cradling her head in the palm of his hands, "You're blinded by your love. Unfortunately it's fake, and you will be hurt in the end."

"I don't know what you're talking about! Sam wouldn't do anything to hurt me and you know it!"

"Whatever Laura."

"This is about your highschool sweetheart, isn't it?"

"What?"

"Yeah, it is," Laura said, figuring out the problem finally.

"No!"

"You're highschool sweetheart, Elizabeth Sue Johnston. She was pretty wasn't she?" she said, circling around her father.

"Leave me alone!"

"Long brown hair, big brown eyes, almost just like me…in fact she was me and you were Sam. You just can't stand that Sam is better than you were."

Mr. Chapman looked down at his feet. He couldn't bare to hear this truthful tale again and to his face.

"You got her pregnant. She aborted little Leia, and broke up with you heading down South for college. Sad, isn't it? Well, it isn't going to happen to me and Sam. So, I would stop trying to prove what isn't actually happening! I would think of all things you would like to be happy for me! I mean, come on Dad!"

Laura looked at her father quite satisfied. He couldn't even look at her. When finally he did, it was a very ashamed gaze and then once again his eyes fell to the floor, tracing the wooden lines with such care and grace.

Laura sighed deeply and waited for her father to say something. She waited…and waited…and waited, until finally he opened to his mouth.

"I love you, Laura."

Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong. The doorbell rang.

Before Laura could even comprehend what had just come out of her father's mouth for the first time, she turned slowly around and who else to be at the door, but the love of her life…Sam Hall.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: SO, DID YOU LIKE IT? HOPE SO. REVIEW IF YOU DO, AND I SHALL CONTINUE! YIPPEE! BEFORE I GO, I JUST WANT TO SAY HOW THANKFUL I AM FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS. THEY ARE A BLESSING IN DISGUISE, DEFINITELY. THEY'RE VERY ENCOURAGING AND I VERY MUCH APPRECIATE THEM! THANKX AGAIN FOR READING! TOODLES! LOL.**


	14. A second chance

Ch.14-A Second Chance

"Sam! Oh my gosh!" Laura said, whisking herself into Sam's loveable hug.

"Hey Laura," Sam said, embracing her closely.

"I've missed you so much! I…I…," she said, looking into his eyes, "Oh Sam!" she said once more diving into his arms.

Sam cleared his throat a few times to get Laura to look up at her father, who was still ashamed at himself, but trying hard not to show it.

"Sir, I apologize for coming, but I-", Sam started.

"No, Sam…I," Mr. Chapman tried, but even HE was interrupted.

"I apologize again for interrupting, but I hope you don't mind if I steal your daughter for a quick little dinner, perhaps? Maybe…some find dining?" Sam said, grinning as Laura's smile spread to its widest.

"I suppose, a small dinner would be alright," Mr. Chapman said, slightly smiling.

"Thanks Daddy!" Laura said, quickly pecking her father on the cheek and heading out the door with the man she loved.

Mr. Chapman heaved a big sigh as the door shut behind them. He was deeply ashamed of himself, and needed his daughter's trust. They had left things unfinished, and he needed desperately to finish them. He knew her loving touch was only a spree on the moment. Deep inside she was probably confused, and most likely angry, but maybe this second chance he had given Sam would lighten spirits. Maybe this second chance would allow Laura a debate with her father…maybe.

As Mr. Chapman turned to waltz into the living room and possibly rest a bit, a knock was at the door. _Who could it be? Did they forget something, or what?_

He looked through the window near the edge of his door. It was Mrs. Hall! Sam's Mom! _What in the world is SHE doing here? Hmmm…_

"Mr. Chapman! Please open this door! I must speak with you!" Lucy Hall yelled at Mr. Chapman in her loudest possible polite voice.

Mr. Chapman was in a daze. He was confused, unsure, and then suddenly it came to him. Lucy was the mother of a lifetime. She had heard her son's problem and come to his need. And even if she had had an experience like his own, he knew deep in his heart that Lucy Hall would not have rejected Sam like he had done to Laura. Mr. Chapman opened the door. This was something important. He had to listen to her. It was his only hope.

**A/N: SO……WHAT DID YOU THINK? I KNOW IT MIGHT BE GOING A BIT SLOW, BUT HOW ELSE WOULD I GET YOU GUYS TO READ IT? LOL. ANYHOW, I APPRECIATE YOU READING THIS, EVEN IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT. I ALSO AM SO ENCOURAGED AND APPRECIATIVE TO ALL MY REVIEWERS OUT THERE! THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I LOVE THEM! AND THEY DEFINITELY MAKE IT EASIER FOR ME TO WRITE MORE CHAPTERS…LOL. STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT UPDATE…THANKS AGAIN FOR READING! YOU'RE THE BEST! **


	15. A new beginning

**Ch.15-A NEW BEGINNING**

Waiting outside Laura's door was a horse and carriage and a man in a fine suit. Laura gasped with excitement.

"Shall we?" Sam asked, offering Laura his arm. Laura, speechless, took his arm acceptingly and climbed into the carriage.

"Are we ready, sir?" the driver asked.

"We are," Sam said beaming.

"If I had known, if I had seen this coming, I…I" Laura stuttered breathlessly.

"What?" Sam asked winking at her.

"I would've dressed better," Laura finished, glancing down at her jeans and t-shirt.

"Ah."

"Yeah."

"Not to worry," Sam said proudly, "I've got it covered."

"What do you mean?" Laura asked curiously.

"You'll see," Sam said grinning.

"Don't keep me in suspense, Samuel Hall!"

Sam just grinned and held Laura close. Tonight would be amazing. It would be a night, neither of them would forget.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

"Come in Mrs. Hall," Mr. Chapman said, opening the door for Lucy.

"Thank-you," she said, brushing her shirt down, "You may call me Lucy, if you like."

"Alright, Lucy," he said, closing the door behind her.

"Mr. Chapman-"

"You can call me Gary."

"Alright, Gary."

"Yes?"

"Alright, I'm not trying to be mean, well, maybe a little, but I MUST get down to business!"

"Explain?" Gary said, raising an eyebrow.

"You're destroying her life!"

"Who's, Mrs. Hall, or excuse me…Lucy?"

"Mr. Chapman I am talking about your daughter Laura, and my son Sam! Look, I don't what is going on with you, but you can't ruin this "thing" they've got going, by making up things that aren't true-"

"Mrs. Hall I-"

"No! I am not finished with you!" Lucy said, pacing back and forth.

"Alright, please continue."

"Thank-you."

"Your welcome."

"Do not smart talk me, Mr. Chapman. MY SON IS NOT SLEEPING WITH YOUR DAUGHTER, SO I'D PREFER IF YOU LEFT IT ALOOONE!" Lucy said practically bringing the house down with the volume of her voice.

"There's no need to shout, Mrs. Hall."

Mrs. Hall fumed with anger. She couldn't take his calm, his rejection to the situation, and she was just about to lose it. Mr. Chapman, seeing this, took her into the living room, and decided to take a different approach.

"Let's settle down, Lucy, okay?"

Mrs. Hall was bursting with madness, but, trying to keep it contained, she agreed. "Alright, what do you have to say?"

"Well, I have a past issue."

"That's no reason to do what you're doing-"

"Please, Mrs. Hall, Lucy, let me explain."

"Alright, explain," she said, waiting impatiently.

"Okay," Mr. Chapman said, beginning his story. "It all started when…"

**A/N: SO……..WHAT DID YOU THINK? WRITE BACK SOON! I LOVE THE REVIEWS! LOL. ANYHOW, SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS, BUT THE QUICKER THE REVIEWS COME IN, THE QUICKER I WILL CONTINUE THE STORY. THANKS AGAIN…HOPE I HEAR FROM YA SOON!**


	16. Next step

**Ch.16-The Next Step**

"Really, you don't have to do this!" Laura exclaimed, as Sam dragged her into the most expensive department store in downtown Mexico City.

"I think I do," Sam said grinning very, very widely by now.

"Uh…I don't know about this…hah!" Laura gasped in surprise.

The department store glittered with all the shining dresses it held on its clothing racks. There was every color from purple to glimmering gold. There were short skirts, and long flowing dresses. There were dancing shoes, and clippity clop shoes. There was just everything you could think of or imagine in whatever size brain you had.

Laura's mouth dropped within an instant, and it did not shut until Sam shut it for her.

"Oh sorry, I'm just…"

"Overwhelmed?"

"A little," she said brushing a hand through her flowing hair.

"Come on, let's try some on!"

"Let's?"

"Well, you, of course, unless?" Sam asked with a wicked smile on his face.

"No!" Laura said, whipping Sam with her purse. Then, running off to the clothes rack to pick out some dresses. Sam just sat back on a lounge chair and smiled. He loved to see _his Laura_ so happy.

………………………………………………………………………………………

"Are you going to continue?" Lucy asked the much depressed Gary Chapman. He was silent. "Mr. Chapman?"

"Oh, yes, sorry, I was just…thinking."

"Why don't you tell me WHAT you were thinking? Hmm?"

"Alright. Her name was Janie Parxton. She was in every one of my classes in highschool: Geometry, Biology, Physics-you name it. She had long brown hair and the most beautiful brown eyes, oh man, I was in love with her before school ever began freshman year," Gary sighed, treasuring the memory. Lucy listened intently, trying to be patient, and not hurry him along.

"Alright, then what?" Lucy asked as calmly as she could manage.

"Well, I asked her out freshman year, but she didn't think much of me and after my idiotic attempts to impress her, I decided to befriend her, and see what would happen.

"Sophomore year we were the best of friends, and everyone seemed to think we would hook up eventually. She had forgotten about the scrawny freshman I used to be, and I had stopped trying to be something I wasn't.

"Junior year she was in love with another boy, Bradley Marxter. She went nuts that they both had Xs in their names. Finally, he noticed her, and when he asked her to the spring fling that year, all she could do was say 'yes'.

"I was heartbroken as you can imagine, but when he tried to sleep with her that night, quite forcingly as I remember, I rescued her. I beat him up all by myself, and took Janie home to her family.

"After that, anyone could tell she felt indebted to me, and didn't know how in the world she could repay me. I asked for nothing for her friendship, and eventually she fell for me. I had been in love with her for who knows how long, and finally she was in love with me.

"It came as quite a shock the first time she whispered those powerful words, 'I want to be with you,' and 'I love you'. After about two months of dating, I could take it no longer. I wanted her, all of her! I had waited so long for her to love me, and I couldn't bear the fact that if I lost her, and never experienced her fully, what would do to my reputation? Would I become the nerd/geek I had been in 9th grade? I couldn't let that happen. Now, she was in love with me. Now was the time. I took her to my house, we had a romantic dinner, and then, I slept with her. Everything was fine, and we were going wonderfully, until the day she came up to me, and told me she was pregnant.

"She was so scared, and she depended on me to give her all the answers like I had to all her other problems. But I didn't have the answers. I hadn't thought of the consequences, and therefore I wasn't ready for the outcome. All I could think of was, what is this going to do to me? To my reputation? This was worse than knowing that I had never 'experienced' the girl of my dreams. Why had I not thought? Everyone will laugh at me now! I didn't even dare to think how she was feeling, that she was scared, that she didn't know what to do. She was only 16, and I was 17. I was stupid, and I shouldn't have treated her the way I did. And after a while she caught on to my egotistical selfishness-she moved away, down south, around Arizona I believe, and she got an abortion. I heard that from her brother Waley, who had been a good friend of mine, up until this point. She finished highschool down there, and got a degree in Children's Education. I felt so horrible, and I don't think I ever forgave myself. In fact, it wasn't until my wife, Chelsea," he said, starting to stutter with tears running down his face.\

"It's alright. You don't have to say anymore. That took a lot of guts," Lucy said, sympathetically.

"Sam is lucky to have a mom like you. But please, let me finish. I need to do this. For myself, for Laura and Tessa, and most of all for my wife, Chelsea."

"Alright," she said, giving in to his conviction, "continue."

Mr. Chapman took a deep breath and continued.

………………………………………………………………

"You look absolutely gorgeous!" Sam said breathlessly marveling at Laura in the dress she had picked out. It was a satin red with diamonds sparkling everywhere, and a bow tying around to the back. Laura had picked out dainty red slipper-like shoes, and was wearing a jeweled choker around her neck, with sparkling earrings and a darling headband.

Laura was bashful, and couldn't look Sam in the face. He had done all this for her, and _she_ was the one _he_ was marveling at? How could that be?

"I don't know to thank you, Sam. I really don't," Laura said, with a worried look written in her eyes.

Sam smiled slightly. "Don't worry about it, baby. All you've got to do is spend the evening with me, and let me drive you home when it's over. That's all I can ask for."

Laura sighed. "Surely, I can do something else!"

Sam put a finger to Laura's lips. "Nonsense! Now, come on and take the tags off and I'll pay for this amazingly beautiful outfit you've assorted, and then, my friend, we will continue our fabulous outing on the streets on downtown Mexico City!" Sam said, tapping his feet together. Laura giggled, giving him the tags. _He's a one of a kind, and I love him._

**A/N: Okay, I hope this was long enough for you. Sorry, for the inconvenience, but you know I have a life too, and I can't be typing stories 24/7…sheesh! Lol. No, I love it, and I hope you love it too. It's probably my most favorite story I've ever written. I appreciate the reviews as always, and hope you will continue to read my story! smiles**

**(Mrs. Gyllenhall-I especially want to thank-you for all the reviews. You are such an encouragement to me, and I can really see that you love my story and my style of writing. You have a way of telling to maybe adjust something, without being mean about it. I truly admire that, and I don't want to be favoring or anything. But, I must say, you're reviews are one of the best to read. Thanks again-author of "True".)**

**ALSO! If you find the titles of my chapters odd…well, I didn't write them. As you can see when you open up the chapter. You see, I am disadvantaged, and can't really get to the site to give you more chapters. So, one of my friends sends them in, but she is extremely random, and can't help but spice up the titles a little bit. Lol. Just be glad that she doesn't read the stories…hehe. So, that's that, in case you were wondering?**


	17. Neverending Tale

**Ch.17-Never ending tale**

"Chelsea was my best friend's sister. She saw me in all my pain, and she rescued me…from myself," Mr. Chapman said continuing his lengthy tale.

Lucy smiled, starting to realize this man's difficulties and so forth. "Go on."

Even Mr. Chapman was now at ease. He had talked to this woman, for so long…and about things he hadn't told many other people. It was a relief and it gave him peace. He too, began to smile.

"First we were just friends, but we had so many things in common that everyone began to bet on when we would go out. When we finally did, there was practically a party going on around campus.

"We dated for a good year and a half…and after college got married. It was deep and serious. She knew absolutely everything about me, and was the joy of my life. But it wasn't until less than a month ago that I found out her deep secrets…"

"Sam? Are you serious? This is the most expensive fine dining restaurant in town!"

Sam just smiled. "Good thing we're dressed right then," he said glancing down at his tuxedo. Laura just smiled as they headed into the fanciest meal of her life.

"This is amazing!" Laura said gazing at the room they had entered. There were several waterfalls in the corners of the room. There was a fine carpet, and waiters with such dignity. But what really surprised Laura was how much money Sam was pulling out of his wallet.

"Sam?"

"Yes, darling," he said charmingly.

"Hehe…where did you get all that money?"

"Um…the bank?" he said a bit agitated.

"Sam?" Laura shrieked.

"Alright…it's from my mom."

"Huh?" Laura asked, following the waiter to their table.

"Yeah…she wanted so desperately for me to get you a present, because…she had to get to your house to knock some sense into your father, and she needed an excuse," he said with a chuckle.

"Oh. So you're getting romantic ideas…from…from your mother?" she asked a bit disgusted.

"No…no," he said easing out the chair for Laura to sit on.

"Well then?"

"She just suggested I'd give you something…but I had this all planned weeks ago, I just didn't have the money…until my mother provided."

"Oh," Laura said smirking.

"Yeah…speaking of, here you go," Sam said, offering Laura a beautifully scarlet colored single rose, without thorns.

"Oh Sam, it's beautiful," she said marveling at the rose in it's purity.

"Just like you," Sam said, unable to take his eyes off of her.

Laura blushed. "You always know what to say. Thank-you."

"My pleasure," Sam said, still staring until Laura's eyes met his. Their eyes locked for a good amount of time, examining every inch of emotion from those sparkling spheres. Their hands reached forward and clung to each other's fingertips, unwilling to let go.

"Chelsea told me, literally right before we had to leave for the South…that…that…that there was something wrong with her. I didn't understand. I was so worried about Laura in New York, but when I finally came to realize what had happened, It shocked me."

Lucy leaned in for emphasis, "Go on."

"She had been sick since before we had met…but had told no one, not even her parents. In high school…she had had a dear girlfriend of hers, who's father was a doctor. One day while they were doing their homework, Chelsea had a breakdown. She was rushed to the hospital, but since her parents were out of town, they never knew. Chelsea had sworn to tell them, but she couldn't bear they're reactions. She had an incurable disease, more deadly than even the most fatal…an unknown disease.

She would be alright…if only she would take a few simple pills before every meal for the rest of her life. They would prolong her life, and take away pain. But what they didn't tell us, was if she didn't take her pills for a certain amount of time…she would die quite easily."

Lucy gasped. "Have you told the children? Laura? Tessa?"

"I can't bear to. It's too overwhelming for even me."

"I'm sure…but they have to know! How is she doing now?"

Gary wiped away a tear. "They say she has less than a month to live. When we came down here…we ran out of her medication. She hadn't had pills for over a week…and so since I had just learned about it, I forgot to tell the children…and now…" Gary said, tearing up more now. "Now…I just don't know what to do."

"Obviously. So what are you going to do…I mean, in the future?"

"I don't know. I'm trying to protect my children."

"From the truth?"

"Well…"

"I'm sorry…but I can't let you do that!"

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna wait for Sam to come home…and I'll tell him, because it's the right thing to do, and I know he'll tell her," she said shutting the Chapman front door behind her.

"Great. Now what?" Gary mumbled to himself.

**A/N: SO….WHAT ARE YOUR THOUGHTS? SORRY FOR THE WAIT, BUT I'VE BEEN EXTREMELY BUSY. HOPE YOU LIKED IT. **


	18. Decisions, Decisions

Just so you know…

This is NOT a new chapter, well, not yet at least. I just wanted to tell you that I lead a busy life too, as well as you probably, and I can't exactly write a new chapter every other day, like I did during the summer. Also, though, I can keep writing my story, but I'm slightly losing ideas. So, if you'd like to review to my story with some suggestions you may like to see or let me know of something that doesn't make sense in one of my stories, I'd be happy to consider them and possibly fix them, if I think they're needed or otherwise. I really do love this story too, it's not just you. And I really do appreciate all those reviews, they mean a lot to me…and they help me to keep going, even if they are only good things repeated over and over again…lol. So, have a nice week/weekend, whatever. And don't judge too hard, cause I want to write this too…lol. Well, the moment you've all been waiting for…the new chapter. It's a bit short, and I apologize, but I think you should be grateful for anything at all. Enjoy it, and I will send another chapter in as soon as possible. Thanks, and HAPPY READING!

Author of "True"

P.S. MRS. GYLLENHAAL-I fixed Ch.8…if you'd like to check it out. Thanks for informing me…I probably would've just missed it other wise…hehe…thanks.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Ch.18-Decisions, Decisions**

Laura finished wiping her mouth from the last morsel of desert she and Sam had shared at this fancy dinner.

"Good?" Sam asked, smirking at Laura's adorable habit.

"Mmmhmm," Laura said, finishing up. "Everything was amazing Sam. I mean, from the steak and potatoes to the extra whipped pie and ice-cream, and even before with all those appetizers," she said, her eyes bulging out of their sockets. "It was wonderful," she said smiling slightly.

"What?" he asked, jokingly.

"Well…" she began, and continued once Sam raised an eyebrow. "I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE YOU PAYED FOR ALL OF THIS!"

"Oh my goodness, Laura! Are you still on that?" he asked shockingly.

"Yeah, I am. I mean, I know we've been separated for quite some time, but that is no reason to go spending money on me like this, I mean…uh…," she said.

"Oh, I have a reason," Sam said smiling, as Laura's face became even more surprised.

"Really? And what might that reason be?"

"Oh, you'll see."

"When? I have gone through too many good things tonight! Sam, you've got to stop it!" she said trying hard not to smirk. Sam snickered for a second, and then became quite serious.

Grabbing Laura's hand tighter, he said, "You've also been through some horrible things Laura. It kills me to see you, the way you are when you're through those things. I just wanted to see you happy again."

Laura was touched to say the least, and from that moment on, she did not complain about Sam's spending on her, because obviously it was for a good reason. She smiled, and then Sam knew everything was alright.

"So, want to head on to the next stop in our magical mysterious journey through Mexico city?" Sam said coyly. Laura didn't know what to say, so she just nodded. Sam paid the bill, and then headed out to the carriage with his darling lady for the next stop would be spectacular, even more so than the first two.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mr. Chapman paced back and forth, many thoughts running through his already troubled mind. _What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do? What is she going to do? What will they say? What will Laura say? What if Tessa finds out, and…and…Chelsea? When she gets better and learns of all this that I've done! What a coward I am, and so incredibly selfish! Laura can't know! But…how can I stop her?_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was safe to say, that Lucy Hall did not rush home as quickly as she'd hoped. Because, once again, instead of just thinking of her son's well being, she thought of how he'd feel. He was going to surprise Laura big time tonight. It would probably be a most joyous occasion, too! She couldn't ruin that by what had happened from the past. _Maybe I should wait and tell him later. I could regret it. He could hate me for awhile, both of them could. But for Sam's and Laura's happiness…I think this bit of news can wait._ And so it did. Lucy did not peep a word. Instead, she did not return home, she went to a movie…and let's just say she shouldn't have.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: So….what do you think? I know it's been awhile, but I HAVE been busy. Sorry, it's a little short…but as soon as I get these stories typed down. I WILL send them in. Do not doubt it! Lol. Thanks for reading! I appreciate it…**


	19. Secrets, Pleasure, and

Ch.19-Secrets, Pleasure, and Everything in Between

Sam was full of surprises, and it was obvious tonight that he had everything planned just perfectly for Laura. She was a special girl to him, after all, and tonight would be a night she'd never forget. After the glamorous trip to get her a perfect a dress, and the quite fancy restaurant outing…Sam stepped it up a bit, and took her dancing. Unlike all the other places he took her, this one was not so fancy, but it was still perfect for Laura. It was a little quiet, but absolutely beautiful.

When you walked in everything seemed a bit dark, except for a dim light in the center of the room, with a tiled orangish, greenish floor…which hadn't been danced on all night. There was a bar in the far corner, and since Sam had called up ahead of time, with tips in mind…no one else was there, but the employees. Sam wanted this night to be special, and that it was.

"Are you sure this is it?" Laura asked, stepping into the dance hall.

"Yep," Sam reassured her, taking her coat.

"But, there's no one here," she said.

"Exactly," Sam said, snapping his finger as the live concert began. Laura gasped. All of her favorite songs began to play…from the saxophone, the piano, the flute, the electric guitar. All of it was so amazing to her, and she could barely breathe, in excitement.

"Oh Sam!" she said, marveling at it all. Sam just smiled, quite pleased with himself.

"Shall we dance?" he asked, grinning.

"Absolutely!" she said, taking his open hand and gliding onto the floor. From that moment on, nothing else existed. No one was there to make a distraction, but even if there would have been, I don't think it would have made a difference. They danced the night away…to fast songs and slow songs, to country and rock…and finally they ended the night on Laura's absolute favorite song-L-O-V-E!

_L is for the way you look at me  
O is for the only one I see  
V is very, very extraordinary  
E is even more than anyone that you can adore_

Laura giggled. Obviously she was pleased.

"Sam! I can't believe you remembered!" she said hugging him.

"How could I not?" Sam whispered, beginning to sway her slowly to the beat of the all famous love song.

_Love is all that I can give to you  
Love is more than just a game for two  
Two in love can make it  
Take my heart and please don't break it  
Love was made for me and you_

_L is for the way you look at me  
O is for the only one I see  
V is very, very extraordinary  
E is even more than anyone that you can adore_

_Love is all that I can give to you  
Love is more than just a game for two  
Two in love can make it  
Take my heart and please don't break it  
Love was made for me and you  
Love was made for me and you  
Love was made for me and you_

Sam dipped Laura's head upside down, holding her body gently in his arms, and then spinning her around freely.

Once the song was finished, Laura gasped and fell into Sam's arms. He freaked for awhile, but then controlled himself.

"Are you alright?" he asked frantically.

"Yeah," she said, breathing quickly, "I just need to sit down," she said, waving her hands in front of her face.

"Alright," he said, leading her to a chair, "Water!" he called to the bartender.

"Comin' right up!" he said, delivering the water to Sam, who after that gave it to Laura. They both thanked him as he returned to behind the bar.

After a few minutes, Laura was ready to go.

"Okay! I'm ready! What else you got up your sleeve?" she said excited. Sam couldn't have been happier.

"Actually, that was it," he said, snickering.

"Oh," she said slightly embarrassed, "Well…that's cool…I guess."

"JUST KIDDING!" Sam said, whisking her off the chair and spinning her around a few times. "Come on! I've got some more 'interesting adventures' to take you on. Well…just one, but still!"

"That's totally cool!" she said, barely being able to talk because her smile was so big. And so they left. Sam tipped the band extra, and the bartender…and thanked everybody for allowing this 'night' to take place. They were all very polite and waved genteelly as Laura and Sam exited the premises.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mr. Chapman was still pacing, yes, obviously he had stopped a few times…but he had something to do. He had met someone about a week ago. It was a secret, that's why I didn't tell you sooner. There was a young nurse, who was oddly familiar to Mr. Chapman, but more importantly than that she was working on his wife's case at the hospital, but was being somewhat difficult, because of earlier circumstances, and he had to meet her tonight. Her name was…Janie Parxton, or more formerly known as…Mr. Chapman's highschool sweetheart…_It seems weird, but I've got to talk to her tonight. She has to help me through this! I know she went through a lot, but…I've got to talk to her!_

Mr. Chapman picked up the cordless phone and began dialing a number, "Hello? Yes, um….no don't hang up! Please! We have to get together tonight! Yeah…mmmhmmm….yeah. I know you're busy, but you're working on my wife's case for crying out loud! Please! Thank-you…alright, I'll see you soon," Mr. Chapman said, hanging up the phone. But what he didn't realize as he exited the grand house, was his eleven year old daughter, Tessa, who had been eaves dropping on the whole conversation. _What's going on?_ Tessa questioned herself, as she slid out the door, and followed her father down the block to his meeting place.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lucy Hall always liked the movies. I mean, she hadn't been there in awhile, but she decided it was time to get out. I mean, for crying out loud Sam was becoming too mature and too much like an adult, maybe it was time she saw what all the fuss was about. What teens liked these days, and so she did…

She headed down town in her mini-cooper, and decided to see what the buzz was all about. There were about twenty teens huddled around the theatre booth, and Lucy was not one for patience. She paced back and forth for about twenty minutes, while maintaining her spot in line, and still…zippo! Finally, she just decided to walk down the street, and find a cheap restaurant to dine at.

She passed McDonald's and some Mexican place…but then she got to an old-fashioned…Denny's and went inside, or was about to, but at the window was a couple whom she knew one of. It was Mr. Chapman and another woman…and that other woman wasn't Chelsea. Lucy stopped right where she was, and turned the other way…she was gonna go home. It was getting late anyways…and this night had been too dramatic for her to experience anything else. With that…she headed home for a long, and probably not peaceful, night of sleep.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: So….what'd you think? Be honest…lol. Well, I'll try to update soon, but you know that goes…hehe. HOPE YOU LOOK FORWARD TO MY NEXT UPDATE! (Try not to be weirded out by my title, obviously they aren't synonyms for each other…hehe.)**


	20. Taking Action

**Ch. 20-Taking Action**

"So….what did you want to talk about?" the slightly irritated Janie Parxton asked Mr. Chapman.

"Don't play around with this. You KNOW what I want to talk to you about," Mr. Chapman said seriously.

"Do I really?" she snapped.

"Okay, I realize I hurt you in the past, but this is serious. My wife could die because of you!"

"Because of me? How? I didn't give her the disease!" Miss Parxton snapped again.

"I know…I know, but you could help and you're not doing anything about it," Mr. Chapman said, calming himself.

"I am doing exactly what I do for all the other patients," she said.

"Oh, is that so?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Well, as the head nurse, do you always send all the other orderlies and nurses and sometimes even the doctor off to do something pleasurable when the patient is in jeopardy?" Mr. Chapman said, his voice rising.

"That was one time, and it was only because my boyfriend had just broken up with me! Jeez!" she replied with enthusiasm.

"Oh…my…goodness," Mr. Chapman mumbled, overwhelmed.

"What? Finally feeling sorry for me?" she asked.

"NO! I'm realizing how unbelievably pathetic you are! I've had enough," he said, standing up and heading out the door.

"Guess your wife is as good as gone then…" she said, slightly smirking. Mr. Chapman turned around in tears.

"Okay, I realize you are trying to hurt me as much as I hurt you all those years ago, but I didn't play around with death," he said.

"Really?" she asked, "Then, where's my baby?"

"That was your choice! NOT MINE!" he said, quite frustrated. Suddenly Tessa poked out from the corner.

"Daddy?" she asked. Mr. Chapman was in so much disbelief by now. The thought that his youngest daughter had just heard this whole conversation was beyond frustration.

"Tessa! What are you doing here?" he asked, angered.

"What have you done?" Tessa asked.

"We will talk about this later, Tessa," he said.

"I can't believe you!" Tessa cried, running out the door.

"Nice family man you're turning out to be," Janie said walking outside and to her apartment a few blocks over. Mr. Chapman sat down once more in his chair, slinking as far as he could go without falling off. He was at a dead end…_where do I go from here?_ Then, as if an angel was floating down from somewhere up above…Mr. Chapman glanced up from his sunken position; there, coming towards him, was his wife, Chelsea, in a brightly lit glow.

"Chelsea?" he asked. _Is this a dream?_

"Shhh," she said, putting a finger to his lips. "I understand now, but you have to find her…she's our baby." Then, like magic, she was gone. No one else had seen her in the restaurant. In fact, some people thought he was delusional in talking to nothing for about 10 seconds. But Mr. Chapman knew what had happened. It was so clear. He knew what he had to do. He had to stop sulking around, and fix this mess…before it was too late.

"Sir?" the waiter asked to no response. "Sir?" he asked once more. This time, Mr. Chapman glanced up at him.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Are you alright?" the waiter asked.

"No, I'm not."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No…this is something I have to do," Mr. Chapman replied.

"And what is that, sir?" the waiter questioned.

"I have to find my daughter." With that, Gary Chapman was up once more out of his seat, and out the door to search for…Tessa, answers, and perhaps…a second chance.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Sam, what are we stopping for?" Laura asked shivering in the carriage.

"I'm really sorry, but I have to use the facilities!" Sam screamed, running inside the tiny gift shop on the corner.

"Oh….kay. That works," Laura said quietly to herself. Time passed, and Sam was still in that gift shop. _Oh my goodness! What is he still doing in there? _Laura thought to herself, but she contained herself and forcibly sat in the carriage for 10 more minutes.

"That's it! I can't take this!" Laura shouted.

"Is there a problem, miss?" The driver asked.

"Oh, I'm just cold," Laura said, slightly embarrassed.

"Well, why don't you run in and tell him to hurry it up. I'll stay here, I promise. He's paid for the night," the man said smiling at Laura.

"Well…alright. I'll be quick, I promise!" she said.

"Take your time. I'll be here," he said tipping his hat, as she jumped off the sleigh. Laura power walked down the side walk, trying hard not to slip. Then, she saw Sam inside the gift shop marveling at some odd trinket. _Oh…my…goodness! That's what's taking him so long? Grr…_she thought. And though it was his night to take Laura wherever he thought she would enjoy, Laura was frustrated. She started running, forgetting the new fallen snow and ice. Suddenly, she slipped and fell straight on her back, unable to move. I mean, she probably could've. She was just so unbelievably cold.

Then, out of no where a young girl approached Laura. She was about 7 or 8, with no hat or mittens, and a thin-knit sweater as her coat.

"Are you alright?" the young girl asked.

"Y…y…yes…..I think," Laura chattered.

"Then, why are you still on the ground."

"I'm kind of cold," Laura said. The little girl giggled.

"But you're two steps away from the giftshop."

"True," Laura said.

"Here, let me help you," the little girl said, helping Laura to stand up.

"Thank-you," Laura chattered.

"You're welcome," the little girl said, smiling. "Are you here alone?"

"No, my boyfriend is…is…" Laura stopped. She suddenly realized that Sam WAS indeed her boyfriend. This warm feeling came over her, and she could not stop smiling. She wasn't even shaking anymore.

"Miss?" the girl asked.

"Yeah…um, sorry."

"That's alright," she said, smiling.

"He's in the gift shop, and I've just been waiting awhile in that carriage," she said pointing.

"Oh," the girl said.

"Hey, what is your name?" Laura asked.

"Beg my pardon, it's Betsy. Betsy Humert," she said, curtsying.

"Oh, that's very pretty."

"Thanks, now who are you?"

"I'm Laura. Laura Chapman." Betsy giggled at Laura's imitation of herself. "I'm one of the American refugees."

"Oh! You must come to my house sometime, and have dinner too! We'd be delighted to have you!" Betsy said clapping.

"Maybe sometime. Where do you live?"

"Just down the corner…on Maple street…3416," she said proudly.

"Well, I…" Laura started, when suddenly a gust of snow swept by them, and when finally it had cleared…Betsy was gone. There was no trace of her or her tattered clothes anywhere. Laura was startled to say the least, but could not think of it long, because it was then that Sam dashed out of the shop, nearly slipping on some ice on the front step.

"Sam! Be careful! I fell on that!" Laura said, trying to stop him.

"What? Why didn't you get me!" Sam said.

"Well…I…uh," Laura chattered.

"It's okay. Never mind about it. I'm sorry I took so long, but look what I found!" Sam said pulling out a glass trinket that said Laura and Sam forever on it, with a big heart down the middle. Laura was touched, and even temporarily forgot about Betsy.

"Come on! Let's go! Before we freeze our tails off out here!" Sam said whisking Laura up like a young child and hopping into the sleigh. "We're ready, sir!" Sam said, and away they went.

"You know Sam, if I wasn't so in love with you, that trinket would be absolutely the cheesiest thing I've ever seen. Ever," she said caressing Sam's right hand.

"Well, I guess I'm just lucky then," Sam said giving Laura a quick kiss, and holding her tight. Laura embraced him just as much as he had her. She was so happy about the whole situation…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lucy had reached home in a good fifteen minutes, but could not particularly get her mind off of the Chapman date. _They didn't particularly look happy…so maybe they're realizing their mistake. I mean, he's married after all! It shouldn't matter that his wife is in a coma and near death! And after that long story he told me….figures! But…maybe I'm jumping to conclusions. I should tell someone about this…a different opinion might help. Oh…I don't know._ Lucy thought, despairingly.

Then, the front door opened….it was Jack Hall.

"Hey, I'm home," he said, shutting the door behind him, and slipping off his winter boots. "You will not believe what happened today…I mean, everything is just so crazy out there, and I'm not just talking about the weather…I," Jack stopped. _This is so weird! She usually interrupts me by now…Hmm. _"Lucy? Luc?" he called into the seemingly empty house.

"I'm in here," she called from the kitchen, where she had stopped pacing and was now seated at the table. Jack came in suspiciously, and sat down at the table.

"What is it?" He questioned.

"I have to tell you something," Lucy said, motioning Jack to sit down. He didn't know what he was getting himself into, so he simply sat down…otherwise he probably would not get supper that night. But more than that…when Lucy didn't chatter constantly until all wanted her to stop…something important needed to be said. Jack prepared himself, as best he could…and opened his ears for a long story time.

**A/N: Really….really….sorry about the wait, but my computer was being evil. Anyhow, here's the chapter. Hope you like it! Please do review! Too! **


	21. Finding Answers

**Ch.21-Finding Answers**

Mr. Chapman searched long and hard for his precious daughter, Tessa. He went from street to street, alley to alley, town to town, and still nothing. He was in desperate need of help. What he really needed was some guidance, but how he was gonna get it was a complete mystery. It was 10'o clock and still he had had no luck. He stopped on the corner of Maple Street and sat upon the snow covered curb. He could care less that his pants were getting drenched with snow. He was just so incredibly worried. He sat there for a good 15 minutes just thinking about the whole situation. Then, suddenly a thought came to him…_Oh my gosh! It's Christmas next week! Time flies…I guess. Some present I'm giving my children…jeez_. Mr. Chapman thought to himself. He was completely hopeless, when out of the blue a hand touched his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" the voice behind him asked. It sounded like the voice of a young girl, and for a moment Mr. Chapman thought it might be his little Tessa, and he quickly turned around.

"Te—oh," he said, realizing it was just a stranger girl around the age of seven or eight and not his baby girl. The girl looked at him in sympathy and sat beside him in the snow. She had no mittens or coat…but only a thin-knit sweater for a jacket.

"Did you want to talk about it?" she asked, nudging his shoulder. Mr. Chapman heaved a big sigh.

"Well…to tell you the truth, talking about things has not really been improving my luck lately," he said…staring at his slush-covered shoes.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," the girl said quietly.

"Really?" Mr. Chapman asked astonished, finally turning around to look at the young girl who was staring at him with compassionate eyes. _Everyone else practically has forced me into telling them what's going on._ He thought.

"Forcing people into things never got me anywhere, personally," she said, like she had read his thoughts or something. Her braided blonde hair began to sway in the wind, as Mr. Chapman turned back around to look at the snow.

"Hmmm, that's a very interesting perspective," Mr. Chapman mumbled.

"I always thought so," the young girl said, "I mean, I have no idea what it is that you can't talk about. I also know for a fact, that it's none of my business, but," she said.

"Yeah?" he interrupted, as she smiled.

"I just hope everything works out for you," she said putting her hand on his shoulder and rising from her seat. Mr. Chapman smiled and was, the first time that night, at a temporary peace.

"Thank-you," he said, "Say, um—" he started, beginning to turn around again, but his speech ended very quickly. The little girl was gone. "Excuse me? Little girl? Little girl! Miss?" he asked. _That's weird…hmmm. Maybe she had to go home to her family. I mean no little girl should be out this late…especially one that little…and mine too. _Mr. Chapman thought, beginning to cry again. He stood up, and headed home. He didn't know what for, but that girl had a very good point and he was going to try using it and see where it would take him. _Thanks…little girl._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Laura had fallen asleep upon Sam's shoulder as time reached to its highest point. Sam had practically drifted off himself, but even the slightest thought that Laura might not be there when he woke up, terrified him, and so he remained awake, forcing his eyelids open at one point or another.

The driver grinned. _Ah…to be young and in love…hmm…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So…that's what's going on," Lucy said, finishing up her lengthy tale to her husband, Jack.

"Whoa," Jack said, staring at the oak designs on the kitchen table.

"That's all you have to say?" Lucy questioned.

"Um….well," he started, getting worried.

"I just spent like 3 hours telling you in every specific detail of all that had happened and all you have to say is 'whoa' and 'um…well'?" she asked, astonished.

"Hey, hey! Just settle down, alright?" he said, agitated, "I wasn't finished!" he said smirking to a certain degree.

"As he smirks…hmm," Lucy mumbled. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Will you let me finish?" he asked.

"Oh, please do," she insisted.

"Well, I was going to say that you should just leave it alone."

"Really, now?" she asked, angrily.

"Yes, you've done all you can. I realize you're suspicious and you have every right to be. But don't go off and do something you regret, even if you think it's right at the time. Okay?" Jack asked, waiting for reply. There wasn't one. Lucy just stared at her fingers fidgeting on the table She knew he was right. And he knew she knew he was right. But she just didn't want to admit it. "I love you too," he said, kissing her firm cheek, and exiting the room. Lucy began to pout. _Why is he always right…_she thought sighing to herself. _I guess I'll just have to let it go then…_and with that she also exited the room and headed up to bed, hoping to forget her thoughts until morning and maybe then she would see it in a different light.

"Jack!" she said.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"You'll wait up for Sam, right?" she asked.

"I'll be out here," he called from the living room.

"Alright. I'm going to bed then," she said.

"Goodnight Sweetheart. I love you," he said, blowing her a kiss.

"Yeah, I love you too," she said heaving a sigh and slipping into bed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: Hey, sorry I didn't have too much Laura and Sam, but I wanted a whole chapter devoted to them, and I just needed to continue some more of the side stories, alright? I promise the next chapter will be totally Sam and Laura. You'll like it…I hope. Well….MERRY CHRISTMAS! I hope you all have a wonderful happy time with your families and enjoy yourselves too! Christmas only comes once a year, after all. Thanks for all my reviews too! You're the greatest!**


	22. A Moment of Purity

**A/N: Sorry it took so long...but I have my reasons, and if all goes well...it won't happen again (at least not for as long as this chapter...)**

**Ch.22-The Moment of Purity**

The sun had fallen beneath the distant mountains, hiding it between the breaching branches of the evergreen trees. Most trees had lost their leaves by now, but not these. They stood tall and strong and beautiful. The reds and browns and orange-colored leaves had been long buried by the falling snow, which had only started pounding its mark on chaotic Mexico, but a month ago.

The streets were covered in the white dust. And although it was swept away daily, it always came back; like the problems in the Chapman house, or the Hall house as well. They just kept coming back. But there was significance to these problems. There was a beauty hidden beneath the trampled gleam.

It all seemed a blur to the young couple, who had finally fallen asleep amidst their efforts. The driver didn't seem at all discouraged about the whole situation, about having to drive in the same routine for the last three hours. He just hummed softly to himself and enjoyed the weather.

It seemed like an eternity, but eventually, Laura Chapman blinked her eyes open, feeling the cold, magnificent feeling of snowflakes open her eyelids and nose. At first, she could not even think of moving, for the beauty of it all was overwhelming to her, and she did not want to interrupt. As Sam began to adjust his position over Laura, however, she whispered quietly to him, and he awoke.

"Sam," she said, lightly tapping his lower right arm. He groaned a bit, and Laura smiled. "Sam, it's time to wake up," she said, kissing his nose lightly. Sam's eyes fluttered open, and he looked at Laura, and smiled.

"Yeah?" he asked, gazing at her intently.

"Look," she said, pointing with her finger towards the falling snow. "Isn't it beautiful?" she asked with the expression of a young girl who was observing her first snowfall.

"You're beautiful," he said, turning Laura's face to his own, and lightly kissing her lips. Laura mumbled a 'thank-you' and cuddled with Sam a bit, before forcing him to gaze at the soft falling snow. It was hard.

After just sitting in the carriage for a good ten minutes, watching the snow and the delicacy of it, Sam stopped the driver once more.

"Excuse me, sir," he said. The driver turned around and gave him a look that told him to continue. "Could we stop here?" Sam asked.

"Certainly," the driver said, pulling over. Laura said nothing, knowing that Sam probably had good intentions. Probably.

"I'll be right back," Sam told Laura, saluting her with his frozen hand.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I hope you don't mind if I doze off a little, miss," the driver asked Laura.

"Oh no, go right ahead. I'll let you know when he gets back," she said, smiling politely.

With that, Laura was left alone to her thoughts. She couldn't see where Sam was headed, but she knew he would return eventually. Fortunately Sam had brought warm, winter coats incase the weather got ugly, and Laura gladly pulled one from under the seat, and flung it on herself. It was very warm, and almost entirely made of brown fur. Luckily, for Laura, it wasn't real. She hated the thought of killing animals. If she didn't enjoy meat so much, she'd probably be a vegetarian.

Time passed, and still Laura sat. She let her mind wander into the utmost thoughts of everything that had happened over the last week or so. She thought of the little girl. She thought of her father, of her sister, of her mother. She thought of Sam. She thought of everyone in the world and how they must be feeling right now, where they must be, and what they must be doing. Then, she thought of herself and Sam, together, as a couple. _I'm so incredibly happy all of this happened. I would've never known Sam like I do, or even as I will know him in the future. He's such a great guy. He respects me. He loves me. He cares about me, and he would never hurt me. Not in a million years._ She sighed happily, and let her mind drift further. She thought of when…it's too soon now of course, but…when she and Sam would "sleep" together. The thought made her weak at the knees, but somehow she felt wrong about it.

An interruption greeted her shortly from her "pleasant" thoughts by a familiar young girl.

"Hello Laura," the young girl said, waving at her. Laura turned around immediately, wiping the recent memories from her mind. _I should be ashamed of thinking such thoughts in the presence of a child!_

"Hey, Betsy, where did you go? I was wondering where you went," Laura said, focusing on the girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I had to go home, but I'm back now," she said twirling her blonde braids between her fingers.

"Well, alright, I guess that's okay then," Laura said smiling down at the girl. "Hey why don't you come up here?" she asked.

"I don't know, doesn't it cost money?" Betsy asked.

"Friends don't cost anything, and besides it's been paid for already," Laura said, gleaming.

"In that case, I think I will," Betsy said, climbing into the carriage. "So, what've you been up to, Laura?" she asked, after she had gotten comfortable.

"Well, not much, actually. Sleeping," she said, as they both giggled. Laura realized how unbelievably cold Betsy seemed to be, and gave Betsy her jacket, without even thinking to grab the second for herself.

"Thank-you," Betsy said.

"You're welcome," Laura answered. "What about you?"

"What about me?" Betsy asked.

"I mean, do you have a family?" she asked.

"Well, sort of," Betsy said.

"What do you mean, sort of?" Laura asked.

"Well," she said uneasily, "See, my mom wanted me, but she was scared, so she "attempted" to kill me at birth," she started. Laura gasped. "But I'm here now, and that's what matters."

"What about your father?" Laura questioned, afraid of the outcome.

"Oh, he was the one who made her do it. He was scared too, but I think deep down…he would've really cared for me," she said.

"So, then you're adopted?" Laura asked, scooting in closer towards Betsy.

"I guess you could say that," she said, smiling.

"I don't get it."

"What?" Betsy asked.

"How can you smile so much? How can you give such good advice or be just pleasant? So much bad has happened to you. Who do you run to?" Laura asked, sympathetically, but somewhat curious herself.

"My father," she said.

"You're adopted father?" Laura said.

"Yes. He supplies all my needs. I'm never unhappy. That's why I go to others in hope of encouraging them. I want to share the love he's given to me…to others." Laura sat still for awhile, thinking deeply. She dwelled on the earlier things that had come to her mind, and greatly regretted it. Here, this girl was in a bad of all bad situations, and she was happy. It wasn't a forced happiness either. Now, she was even going to spread that love to others. How amazing! And here Laura was, dreaming of the day that Sam and she would sleep with each other for the first time…before marriage. Laura hated herself for thinking the way that she did. She was a good girl after all, but still couldn't come to grips on whether she should expect it or not. Whether she should go through with this action, or prevent it from coming up. She knew it would be absolutely ridiculous to ask of this little girl, of Bethany, but who else would she ask.

All this time, Laura had been staring into the space in front of her, almost complete unaware of Betsy Humert. Finally, she released herself from her daze to ask Betsy a particular question. But as she turned her body, and focused her mind on what was to be said, she was rendered speechless. Betsy was gone. Once again, without saying good-bye, she was gone. Laura didn't know what to do, but felt somewhat of a spiritual presence around her and suddenly shouted out into the snowfall.

"I don't know what to do," Laura shouted. "Betsy, are you there?" she asked, hoping for an answer, and then slouching down into the seat when there was none.

"I'm here," a quiet still voice said. Laura didn't move an inch. She just waited for the rest of the message. "Do what you think is right. Do what you would want your daughter to do. If you were an outsider looking in on this situation, what would you expect? The right thing…." And then the voice was gone. Laura knew all too well what this meant. She pushed those sweaty, hot thoughts out of her mind and filled them with purity of the snow falling upon her head. Sam _was_ a moral man. He always had been. Sure, he probably had thoughts like Laura had experienced, but he was always determined. He wasn't going to break his oath of morals…and now, neither would she.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I'm back!" Sam said, shivering as he ran down the slick sidewalk, skidding a few times. Laura smiled and helped him into the carriage, tapping the driver on his back.

"We're ready, sir," she said with a smile. The driver nodded and awoke the horses to his demand. They were on their way.

"Please tell me you were not just in the bathroom," Laura said with an uneasy glance towards Sam. He looked everywhere but at her, and then she knew. "Well, at least you're here now," she said, leaning up against his chest for more warmth. Sam smiled, but then shifted slightly, reaching for another coat beneath the seat, and then finding none.

"Um…didn't I bring two coats?" he asked, cautiously.

"Mmmhmmm," Laura said, closing her eyes.

"Well, where's the other one?" he asked. Suddenly, Laura's eyes flung open and she realized that not only was she wearing the other coat, but the little girl was wearing hers.

"Um, don't be mad, but I gave it away," she said, smiling fearfully. Sam kissed her forehead and allowed her to rest back upon him.

"Don't worry about it. What's important is that you're warm," he said, trying to keep his chatters at a minimum. Laura allowed for about a minute, and then forced him to share the single fur coat with her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"This is it," Sam told the driver after about 20 minutes on a new snow-fallen road.

"Alrighty then," the driver said, slowing the horses, and allowing Sam and Laura to come out of the carriage. All three of them waved good-bye as the driver continued onto the next road, and Sam and Laura walked towards a white-covered park.

"So, this is our last stop?" Laura asked gleaming.

"Mmmmhmmm," Sam said, holding her tight—partly for her warmth, partly for his own.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"So….Sam?" Laura asked, a little confused.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"What are we doing?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he said calmly.

"Well, we've been walking around this park for a good 45 minutes, and I'm just wondering if I'm supposed to enjoy the scenery or just get cold," she said.

"Well, you're not supposed to get cold. Here, come with me," Sam said, grabbing her hand and dragging her to the middle of the park. He dusted off a white-covered bench and offered Laura to sit on it. Which she did.

"Laura Chapman," he said confidently.

"Yes, that is my name," she said, wondering where this was going.

"Yes, I know," he said, merrily. "Laura, we haven't been together that long, but already I know it's you that I want to spend the rest of my life with."

Laura's eyes bulged open. _Is he proposing? On our first date? I'm not prepared for this! What is going on? No, just sit still Laura, and see where he takes this. Okay…breathe._

"Wow, Sam. That's quite a compliment," she said, a lump forming in her throat.

"I meant it," he said with a silly smile. "But I'm not ready," he said. Suddenly, Laura felt this wave of relief come over her, and she was very well prepared for the rest of his little speech.

"From the moment I met you, I loved you. When you returned that beautiful feeling, emotion, whatever you want to call it, I was more than overjoyed. I was ecstatic, and I still am. Laura, when I told your dad I was a man of morals…I wasn't lying. And as wonderful as it would be…and I think you know what I'm talking about," he said. Laura nodded. "It would be even better after marriage. So, Laura Chapman," he said, getting down on one knee and pulling a beautifully crafted ring out of his pocket. The ring looked to be of very beautiful white gold. It had engraftments all around it of 'I promise,' and 'I love you no matter what'. There were two icy blue pearls positioned in the middle of a ring with a silver heart just barely separating them. It explained the meaning of it so perfectly.

"Yes?" Laura asked overjoyed.

"I present to you this ring. I will promise to you this night, if you will, to always be faithful, to always love you, and to remain pure until after out wedding date, if and when we have one," Sam said sliding the ring upon Laura's finger.

"I promise," she said. "I know you've always cared for me, and somewhere in the depth of my heart…so have I. This isn't our initial date, even if on record it is. This is our proclamation date. I gladly accept," she said, embracing him.

"Also," Sam said, "I do believe our 'kisses' ,if you may, have been a little intense, so could we possibly…" Sam asked, being cut off by Laura's finger on his lips.

"Absolutely. I mean, they were enjoyable, but I can't even imagine how much better they'll be once we are….you know….official. We can slow it down a bit. We've come to a climax, and now we need to climb down the hill slowly," she said smiling, and lightly kissing his lips.

"Oh Laura," Sam said, embracing her tightly. "I am so happy this worked out. I love you so much," he said lovingly.

"As do I," she said. They spent several moments just looking at each other, happy to be in each other's presence. That was finally enough. After that, sure they had thoughts about things we shouldn't mention, but they were rare. They had grasped the concept of what was **true**…of what was happiness. And far away, on a snow-covered street, a young girl with blonde braids and a knitted sweater for a coat, smiled.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: Hope you liked it. I will be continuing this story…so please keep reading and reviewing. Let me know what you think. Yes, I did solve one of the big problems…but there is still Laura's mom, Mr. Chapman's ex, Tessa running away…and so much more! Lol. (**_I've updated this chapter, so…I hope you like it a little bit more than before. I really wanted this chapter to be like this, basically, so I hope you can accept it…otherwise I'll have to take it back from the story and it could be another loooooooong while before the story gets back on its feet. Lol.)_


	23. Gone

**Ch.23—Gone**

The Chapman door creaked open slowly as Mr. Chapman stepped inside. Weary and concerned, he sighed deeply and walked into the living room, surprised at what he saw. He smiled and walked towards the figure in the room.

"Tessa…" he whispered.

She was sitting on the floor, tracing the wood lines. But when she heard her father's voice, her face lit up. She looked up with tears in her eyes. "Oh daddy!" she called out as she ran forward to hug him.

Mr. Chapman took her in tightly. "Oh Tessa!" he called dramatically at her. He pulled her face back to look at him. "Where have you been? Don't you know I've been worried sick?" he asked, looking deep into those hazel eyes of hers.

"Oh daddy, I'm so sorry I just…I…" she muttered.

Mr. Chapman brought her back into his arms. "It's alright, darling. It's alright…" he whispered, brushing her hair gently with his hands. "As long as you're okay."

"I was just mad, that's all. I'm sorry, I know it's none of my business, but…but…." She sighed.

Mr. Chapman rocked her back and forth. "Oh Tessa, I should've told you," he said. "And believe me…in due time, I'll tell you what's all going on. But for right now, you're just going to have to trust me, alright?" he asked.

Tessa leaned back and looked into her father's gentle eyes. "Okay," she sighed, and flung back into his arms. "Oh, I love you daddy!"

He held her close. "I love you too," and deep in his mind he was saying thank-you…to that little girl with her knitted sweater.

…………………………………………………………

The clock stroke two am. Jack hustled up to his bedroom and shook his wife, Lucy, awake.

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy…" he said, rubbing her shoulder softly.

She mumbled a few words, turned over and went back to sleep.

"Lucy!" he said, shaking her hard.

"What?" she asked, flinging her eyes open and staring him hard in the face.

"Sam's not home," he said.

Lucy blinked hard, sat up and looked at the clock. "It's two am!" she said.

Jack nodded knowingly and disappointingly. "I know…" he said.

"What should we do?" she asked, getting frantic.

"Calm down, calm down…I'm gonna go out and look for him and Laura," he said.

"No nonono…don't do that, that's…."

"Nonsense?" he asked. "A few nights ago he was out till three with Laura as well. I don't like where this is going," he said.

Lucy got up out of bed and followed Jack as he headed out the door. "Now, now Jack, don't get too suspicious. I mean, Sam is a good boy. He's moral," she said.

"He's also eighteen," Jack said.

Lucy was speechless.

"Now, you just stay here…I'll be back soon enough," he said, and then he was gone.

Lucy fell down upon the couch in the living room and determined herself to stay up and wait. If Sam WAS getting into some trouble with Laura, she would be ready with questioning and a punishment….

………………………………

**A/N: Hey all! I'm sorry it's been taking me so long, but…you know how life is…lol. Anyhow, I encourage you to read chapter 22 again, if you haven't…b/c there was only an "author's note" there before and now there's an actual chapter…it will help you understand this all much better if you read it. I hope you liked this chapter…I know it's short, but there will be definitely more to come, so….STAY TUNED!**


	24. Secrets Revealed

A/N: Wow…*stares at story* I can't believe I've abandoned this story for so long. Lol. It seems that I haven't updated this for 3 years…*still in shock*…since I was 16. *is now 19* Lol. And you know, as I was reading over the story to write the outline? HAHHAHAHAAHA! Omg. I was SUCH a bad writer 3 years ago!! And, writing only basically one scene per chapter? Less than 1,000 words? And everything was WAY more dramatic than it would ever really be in real life, and half of it didn't even make sense! Ha. I suppose I should give myself more credit b/c it was my first real fanfiction, but…*sighs* lol, my past self would be so insulted by this critique. *shakes head* But I figure…if there are still a few of you out there who want the end of this, I should at least give you the respect you deserve and finish it. Though, I've kind of been 'out of' _Day After Tomorrow_ for like ages, mainly the reason I stopped writing this. Heh. I transferred to _Star Wars_, and now I am officially addicted to _Gossip Girl_…*has too many fics to count lol*, so…unless I randomly get sucked into this movie again…*does not see it happening* this will probably be the last DAT fic I write. Ha. There are only a few more chapters left to this and I hope I can make it significantly better than the prior 23 chapters. *shakes head at ridiculous fic* Onward! Heh.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Ch.24—Secrets Revealed**

It was quiet inside the hospital and the lights had dimmed down. The light blue reflection fading off the counters and tiled floor drew her into the pathway of the employee lounge room. No one was inside and she found herself sinking onto the plush green couch and covering her pained forehead with the palm of her hand. She had a headache.

A light began to beep and she heard a distant sound coming from the nurse's station in the other room. There were plenty of nurses on duty, though there didn't seem to be any real reason for them to be sticking around. Her eyes shifted to the hallway once she saw the shadow of a figure passing by. There was a reason the door to the lounge was almost never closed, and definitely not ever locked. If someone needed to change there was an adjoining bathroom, just like there was in every-night patient's room.

She was hoping Dr. Maganey was on duty tonight. There were some things she needed to discuss with him, and it had nothing to do with their supposedly forbidden romantic relationship. Gary had had some points at the restaurant. She didn't know what was going on in his family life, but she really did not have a right to judge him for something that had happened when they were kids—16 and 17 were hardly ages of maturity and guarantees of successful adult making decisions.

A couple pastel-colored nurses walked casually past the doorway. That shadow flash must have been another nurse or some type of messenger informing the update in the status of a patient. Obviously the situation was not serious enough for them even to be speed-walking to the supposed destination.

_The patient must need water…or help to the bathroom._

Half an hour later and not much had changed. The nurses who had left from the front desk had returned. A few more past clad individuals came punched in for their shift. The only difference in these however was the fact of the spotted and starred patterns on their scrubs, instead of just the solid colors. They were all female and consisted of high blonde ponytails. Their hair scrunchies even matched. She didn't take notice to it tonight, or even grow slightly annoyed. These girls always coordinated their outfits, while pretending it hadn't been arranged ahead of time.

She sighed, wishing there was something she could do—anything to prevent her from dwelling on what that needed to be dwelled on.

_It had only been puppy love. _

"Janie."

She turned at the sound of her name from a familiar man's voice, an adoring man's voice.

"Robert," she said, smiling, and rising to her feet to greet him. A quick peck on the lips and he entered the room, enveloping her in a hug.

"It's good to see you," he nodded, pulling her back to the couch she had been sitting.

"You too," her smile dimmed.

"What is it?" her eyebrows furrowed in concern.

She shook her head. "Nothing."

His hands encased hers and he massaged tiny circles across them. "It doesn't sound like something."

She chuckled, tearing her eyes from his tender movements and directing them to his silver-green eyes. "You're so sweet."

His lips turned upwards in a quiet smirk. "Janie, tell me."

She swallowed hard. "The Chapman case."

His eyebrows furrowed together, hardly expecting the conversation to turn this unusual corner. "What about it?" he slinked into the couch, crossing his arms across his chest. He wasn't frustrated or even really amused, he was just…confused, and trying his very best to discover where this was coming from. Worry spread throughout his mind when she sighed shakily. "What—"

"I've lied to you." Her eyes closed in an undeniable amount of guilt.

Now, _he_ swallowed hard. "What are you talking about?" his voice lowered.

"She's not okay," she said.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning she needs your help, not your avoidance!" her eyes flashed to his own who were widening more by the second.

"But you told me—"

She sighed, turning her face away. "I know what I told you, but it wasn't true. It was based on the grudge I've been holding on my high school boyfriend for the last…twenty five plus years."

He was speechless, and every moment killed her. When he finally spoke she wished she could disappear and just fall away from the madness _she_ had created.

"When you decided to be a nurse, you knew the risks you would have to take. When you got into a relationship with me, you knew the risks we both would have to take. The fact that you made your professional career personal disgusts me." He rose to his feet, not even considering her watery gaze that looked up at him. He looked out the doorway, and into the hall, at the dominantly calm atmosphere and pursed his lips, trying as best as he could to not lash out at her again. "Who is she, and what have you not told me?"

She gulped, closing her eyes again and feeling the crystalline tear dripping down one side of her face. "Her name is Chelsea Chapman," she cleared her throat. "She came in about two weeks ago with a termination of under a month to live. The doctor she had before in America hadn't yet discovered what was wrong with her, only that she needed medication. She ran out of medication for a week and collapsed. Since then she's been here…and…and I've told you…" she gulped, voice incredibly shaky now.

"You told me she was _dizzy_. That whenever I came into the room to check on her, she was just sleeping. She continued to stay in the hospital because of the side effects of something we were giving her, and I passed it off as nothing." He scoffed, and she kept her eyes pinned on the floor.

He strode to just before the hall and turned to her. "I should have known."

And then he was gone.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

The door didn't squeak when it opened, and for that she was grateful. She smiled a little bit when she spotted her babysitter fast asleep on the living room couch. The 16-year old hadn't noticed when she slipped out of the house. She looked pretty sleepy when she came to begin with and it convinced Betsy that tonight would be the perfect night to 'make connections'.

Her father really was a great family man, and such a poor hopeless soul trying to make everything right with those he cared about. She wished she had been able to cherish him as a father growing up. She didn't entirely know the situation about what happened between her mother and her father, but they weren't together for a reason, and now _mommy_ was seeing a doctor, for dating.

"Mmm-aaaaayethr…thr."

Betsy scrunched her nose at the noise, but soon after realized it must have been caused from some sort of dream or nightmare her babysitter had concocted. Slowly, she tiptoed up the stairs to her bedroom, closing the door behind her. Most likely her mom would be coming home late again and kiss her goodnight. She had to be prepared for this type of event and so settled herself into her favorite pink pajamas, crawling into bed and turning off the light.

Sigh.

She wondered it would have been like to have a father. The act of being mysterious came across as quite curious and enticing in her mind. When she practiced it, it was even more so…and when Laura even believed the fact of a perfect father, she knew she was talented.

For a little girl…she was doing pretty well, especially since she had managed to hide herself by almost unseen objects and yet still make her voice known. They must have thought she was an angel or something.

She smirked to herself and closed her eyes. It was cold in her room and the window was pretty much impossible to close any further. There was a wisp of wind that flew through at the bottom of the window, that tiny crack, and it always kept her awake for awhile. She groaned, somehow wishing Katie—her babysitter—was suddenly awake and scolding her for being out alone for so long and coming back so late. At least then she could sit with her…and close the window.

She shivered, and tightened the blankets around her as best as she could. The soft plushie bear resting on the far side of her pillow seemed like such a comforting friend and she pulled it to her, and clung it, regardless of its current location under the window.

Knock.

Her eyes widened instantly but she didn't move. Couldn't. She wasn't exactly sure who it was, but the most obvious assumption was Katie. There were some quiet steps moving closer to her bed and Betsy comfortably closed her eyes.

"Betsy?" she heard Katie whisper, and her breathing evened out even more. "I didn't fall asleep on ya, did I?" she quirked an eyebrow, chuckling softly. Then, she cleared her throat.

Silence. And then she leaned over and closed the window entirely, tucking the blankets closer around the young girls form and tossing another on top of her.

"It's so cold in here," she muttered to herself.

The door closed.

She hadn't gotten her kiss good night and it made her a little sad, but it was a comfort that Katie had thought to close the window. At least now she was a little warmer.

Sigh.

It occurred to her that maybe her babysitter had woken up sometime before she came in or just after she had, or maybe she had been pretending to sleep when she came in, just to see what she would do. But the girl was more fun and games than conniving and manipulative.

Not that Betsy knew anything about those particular objects of attraction.

She couldn't pull the blankets closer around her and she didn't really need to, but it bothered her now that she couldn't fall asleep. She kept thinking about the dad she knew, and her mother who was always working. They had already been in the South before those huge ice storms hit, so it wasn't as far to go as it might have been for some people…still, she wondered. Ever since she had stumbled upon that file in her mother's office, she knew something wasn't right. Everyone else had a daddy—everyone that she knew. Of course, all those friends that she knew…she didn't really know anymore. She didn't know where they were or how they had ended up at that particular place.

But Sam seemed kinda and sweet to that Laura girl. Her dad seemed like such a caring father as well, and it made her feel important at the thought that she could help him in some way.

She wanted to be more in his life though. Her mother was hardly ever home because she spent so much time at the hospital. People were always sick it seemed. And dating a doctor?

Betsy didn't even really comprehend what this 'dating' thing was all about.

Sigh.

It was time to sleep.

She flipped over from her side to her stomach and nestled her face deep into her pillow, clutching at the teddy bear buried beneath her chin. Tomorrow was another day and she only hoped that someone would come into her life instead of her always pushing herself into theirs.

_Katie_.

She loved the girl. She felt like a sister to her. The best non-older sister ever, and having spent so much time with Betsy she knew exactly what were the most fun games and the tastiest treats. She knew everything about her, and she should have expected the young girl would have known she was too tired to keep track of her.

It didn't really matter.

Her mother wouldn't be home for hours, and for as much as she knew she loved her…she hadn't paid attention to the young girl's…_anything_, for quite awhile.

……………………………………………………………………….

_This was ridiculous_. It was probably past two in the morning and Sam, _his_ son, was out with Laura Chapman, out with the girl he seemed to have some pretty intense feelings for…but it was still ridiculous.

Sure, he dated in high school, but it was nothing like this. Then again, it was nothing like a global disaster to alter how you felt about someone and what you would do to keep them, should anything severe happen again. Things became more precious when you really considered them in the grand scheme of things. You didn't take things for granted—or at least you tried not to.

Regardless, he needed to find his son. He was still seventeen, not eighteen, not an adult, _seventeen_, and his mother was worried sick over him. Apparently there was something he—rather Laura—needed to know, and Jack wasn't waiting around until his son came to his senses and realized there was a world outside of Laura Chapman. They had to end their date _sometime_.

Up one street…down another. He had no idea where to look. They didn't say where they were going, his wife said. They didn't give any clues or hints. It was supposed to be a surprise. Even when Lucy had told Sam to get something for the bubbly brunette, he never included what would happen entirely and even his mother had grown worried when she saw his purchasing a studded diamond ring—within his price range of course.

_A proposal?_

No, no that was…ridiculous! He was seventeen. They would need his consensus. There was no way…especially with the whole purity thing and what not. Quite honestly Jack was surprised they took the idea so seriously. He certainly wasn't as 'moral' as a teenager. It made him pretty proud of his son, and of Laura too. But…that did not explain the ring, or the very fact that he couldn't find the two of them.

It would've been awkward to ask beforehand, he supposed. And a tracking device was a little too creepy, too overprotective, too _stalkerish_.

_Mexico City was a big place._

_A very big place._

_And it concerned him that he had not decided to take a car and insisted on walking the distance in the dark—though it was brightening a little, being almost 3 am and all._

"Oh Sam, where are you?" he whispered to himself, drawing a hand through his ruffled hair. He should have brought a thicker coat, but he didn't. He was just so furious when he left the house. Seemed they had all gotten rather dramatic over the last few days, and he decided to blame it on the global disaster again. It sounded like a really good excuse.

Sigh.

The sunrise was nice at least. And one good thing about this huge natural disaster was the amount of time he had spent with his family afterwards. His government job was a big deal. It was definitely cash-worthy, and it did the nation a lot of good, especially this time around. But he missed out on a lot of family details, details he wished he had been around for. Sam's first steps and first words and first accidents…dropping the vase, not making it to the bathroom, all these little kid things. Jack was only around for half of them, and it was troubling. If he was lucky, now at least he would make it to his wedding, maybe even hear the engagement story.

_No, he would be around for so much more. _

True, there was a need for government processing now. The cocky vice president had humbled himself once falling into the presidential status that entirely didn't mean a whole lot with the remaining American citizens residing in the borders of Mexico. But…there was progress, and progress meant more off-work time, more free time for Mr. Hall to be with his family.

Now all he had to do was rip his son away from Laura Chapman. _That_ would be the challenge.

He chuckled.

He was glad his son had found love. He just wished it had happened a little later, when things were not so complex, not so troublesome with her family. He didn't understand the half of it. It seemed no one really did, not even Mr. Chapman himself. Hopefully that would get fixed. Besides, he knew love never waited for anything, certainly not perfect circumstances.

With his anger cooling down more the second with his engaging thoughts, the sight of Sam & Laura cuddling before him didn't send him into a fit of sprinting the way he thought it would. No, instead he calmly walked towards them and just cleared his throat rather loudly.

"Dad!" Sam exclaimed, immediately jumping from his spot beside Laura to his feet and staring wide-eyed at his father.

"Hello to you too, son," he smiled, looking back and forth between the two of them. Laura was awkwardly trying to avoid Mr. Hall's line of vision.

"Mr. Hall…" she began, also standing to her feet. She tightened the thin coat around her.

"Laura," he nodded, making a mental note to himself on how cute they looked together as they moved closer to one another. _Team effort_, he guessed.

She stuffed her hand in her pocket then, but he would have been blind to miss it. Something glimmered on her ring finger and there was almost a protective fear in Sam's eyes when he caught where his father was direction his attention.

"Laura," he repeated, clearing his throat, "Can I see your…" he coughed, "…your hand?"

She glanced at Sam and he glanced back at her, both incredibly silent. Jack watched the both of them as they gulped and exchanged a few uneasy breaths, scooting just a little closer to each other where they stood.

"What brings you here, dad?" Sam asked, looking back at his father who now had narrowed his eyebrows. He pretended to see past it. And to act casual. That was his mistake.

"You mean besides you being out past two in the morning?" he argued.

"It's not a crime…" he began.

Laura stepped forward, her ring showing for a second. "Don't blame him, he wanted to—"

Mr. Hall grabbed her hand, being able to see exactly what was on her finger and hoping beyond all hope that it wasn't an engagement ring. He wanted that to be just in the back of his paranoid thoughts.

"Laura."

Sam's eyes widened. He gulped. He couldn't say anything and Laura's hand began to shake. Eventually she pulled it away and moved back to Sam.

"That's not a ring on your finger," Mr. Hall said, more trying to convince himself than anyone else.

The two sat back on the bench together, hidden hands clasped together, and their eyes zeroing in on the ground.

_Not a ring. Not a ring. Not a ring._

_Not an __**engagement**__ ring…at least._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: It is done! I am proud of getting through this. It took forever but there is more to come, just don't expect it to be updated super often, since GG is the point of my life. Lol. XD And I probably wouldn't have even finished this tonight if the episode had confused me so completely. *sighs and shakes head* It was a good distraction.

If you are still reading this…REVIEW! It'd be much appreciated! ;D


	25. Almost Legitimate Drama

A/N: Well, as I told you, it's been awhile since I updated this. I just didn't think many people were actually reading, so I figured there was no hurry in the updates. XD Thanks to the reviewer, **normal-on-strike3zq **_**(which I've decided to dedicate this chapter to ;))**_, I am updating it sooner than I thought. Heh. There is only one chapter after this one and then an epilogue. Please review if you're still reading this, it'll definitely push along these last two updates sooner. ;)

* * *

**Ch.25—Almost Legitimate Drama**

The three sat quiet and still in the cold car. Jack had refused to turn on the vehicle and at least offer some heat to the two shivering teenagers. They had blankets and there were a few extra in the trunk. He needed to get his head together first, and worrying about his son's and Laura Chapman's temperature preferences – though he should have at least considered it – were not the top priority in mind.

"It's not an engagement ring," he clarified.

"No."

"No," both Laura and Sam said simultaneously.

Jack reclined further into his seat and tried to find a comfortable position on the freezing leather. He decided life was a crazy, challenging adventure, and if half the world freezing over wasn't enough, his son had to go off and almost propose to a girl he'd only started dating perhaps a month or so ago.

"Your mother's not going to like this," he said, his fingers now clenching the steering wheel. Both teens in the backseat looked at the action closely, wondering if it was dangerous for Mr. Hall to be so close to that kind of power regarding the mood he was currently in. But the car was still off, and the key wasn't even in the ignition. That thought comforted them.

"It's a promise ring, Dad."

His father said nothing.

"To remain pure until marriage."

Jack's eyes flashed to his son's in the rearview mirror. Sam swallowed hard uncomfortably. Perhaps the words hadn't come out exactly as he'd wanted – or as they should have come out to prevent himself from trouble.

"Who…" he stretched his shirt forth from its restful location around his neck. Regardless of the cold vehicle, he had started to feel very warm and with an increased tightness in the area surrounding his throat. "…wouldn't want that?" he squeaked. Laura squeezed her gloved hands around his other hand for reassurance, and Sam gladly looked away from the mirror and to their soft embrace.

Jack rolled his eyes and looked out the window. He should've been happy for his son, truly. But something about all the relationships and the scandal that they had all gotten caught up in since his son started dating the _sweet_ girl in the backseat just seemed to be too…_coincident_.

"So you admit it's for marriage…" Jack pursed his lips, nodding. He had to get his son to admit to it, otherwise there would be no punishing him. It was cruel to try and manipulate him into it, he thought, but if he could get rid of the union between the two, maybe everything else would work itself out and then the infatuated teenagers could investigate in their '_promised'_ future.

"Not technically," a chattering Laura shivered in response. Jack sighed testily in the front seat and finally turned the key in the ignition and in doing so turned the heat on high. Both Laura and Sam breathed a sigh of relief, pushing the threat of powerful hands at the steering wheel to the back of their minds.

"Well, what would you technically call it, then?" Jack asked, turning around to face her. Her lips were almost blue and instantly he felt bad for keeping the heat from them for so long. _After all, would he have done the same if murder had been on the list of possible 'crimes' committed?_

"Um," she swallowed hard, rubbing her hands together, "I would call it a promise ring."

Jack rolled his eyes again, annoyed. He may have been acting like an impatient, overprotective parent, but at that moment it was exactly what he was.

"Mr. Hall," she began, daringly reaching her hand forward to grip onto the back of the driver's seat. "With all do respect, Sam never had a marriage in mind. We're just…kids."

Jack scoffed softly, ignoring the voice in his head that told him the girl was speaking mature for her age, even if it was eighteen. "Exactly," he muttered.

"But…" she turned back to Sam and smiled at him sweetly, "we love each other."

"What are you saying, Miss Chapman?" he asked, relaxing into the grip her hand had extended to his shoulder.

"I'm saying we want to do this right, whether we get married or not. It's just going to be us, without any physical pressure along the way." She shrugged and then released him, sinking back into the embrace with her Sam. "That's it."

Jack sighed, nodding, and his demeanor seemed to even smooth over completely. "Okay," he said quietly, turning behind him only to back the car up properly and then drive down the road. Sam's eyes flashed to Laura's in worry.

"Dad," his warning voice took over. Mr. Hall said nothing. "W-where are we going?" he asked. Jack cleared his throat.

"There is something I have to tell you two that may explain somewhat…why I just interrogated you, and so much."

The two in the back blinked, and Jack took that as his sign to continue. He took a right at the corner and drove for another two blocks in silence. That's when he approached a twenty-four hour coffee shop and slid smoothly into a vacant parking spot.

"Come on, kids. Let's get something warm to drink."

Both Sam and Laura shared a confused look with each other, but gathered up themselves and their blankets and followed Mr. Hall into the coffee shop nonetheless. After two hot chocolates and one strong blank coffee – for Mr. Hall, obviously – had been ordered, the three sat around a circular table near the gas fire in the middle of the room.

"Things are very complicated with your family right now, Laura."

She gave him a blank stare.

"I'm sure you know that," he went on, catching the flicker of recognition that came and went on her face. "H-have you told…Sam?" he questioned.

"A little," she nodded, turning to him.

"There's more?" the boy asked, his eyebrows furrowing. Laura swallowed hard, looking back towards the older man peering at the almost argument between the two teens.

"I told him my mom slipped into a coma after we got to…here, Mexico," she said, keeping her eyes pinned to Mr. Hall's. Jack nodded and Sam remained frozen. He and Laura had seemed to have fallen in love and promised their souls to each other over night, but the one thing that had really bothered Laura in the beginning, hadn't been entirely shared with him.

"Your mother," he cleared his throat, interrupting his son's thoughts, "took your side on this one, Sam. And quite honestly so did I. Things just have been…" he sighed, "complicated."

The two teens didn't look at each other in confusion now. Sam felt as if he had basically been lied to, and now Laura realized she'd have to spill out everything that was actually going on before they even finished their drinks. She looked down brought the warm foam cup to her lips, sipping from it.

"Dad," Sam said, in a need to know more. His father's eyes had also drifted down to his own drink, and it seemed _he_ was the only one who was out of the loop of it all. There was no way it was going to stay like that. Not on his watch. Not if his father was planning on clearing up the '_complications'_.

"Your mother went to visit Mr. Chapman because of this huge rift coming from the two of you deciding to date."

Sam gulped, but continued to listen. Laura focused on her drink.

"She…" he lingered on the empty space that followed, hardly realizing all of this was happening and just like this, "discovered more than she had intended to." His son's brows furrowed and he sighed again, rubbing his hand along the back of his neck. Laura shifted awkwardly and Sam finally released his hold of her, folding his hands over each other on the table. "Apparently there was a miscarriage years ago with Mr. Chapman, Gary, and…"

His father's voice faded into the back of his mind and he felt the world a blur. He couldn't feel Laura or the table beneath his fingertips. He knew he was suddenly being let it on the biggest secret of his life. He had thought the scandal of the weather working against every human being would have been enough to keep him from avoiding such personal affairs. But there was more, and everything was beginning to make sense. He just didn't know if he wanted it to.

* * *

Jack had told her to wait, and she would do as she was told. She was a feisty vixen if there ever was one. No one told Lucy Hall what to do, she told _them_, and they _followed_ _through_. But somehow things had heightened to a degree that she almost didn't trust herself to be delivering the orders. She had hardly expected a _'sit tight'_ from her husband, but that's what he had given. And so now she sat, tightly, and only stood to her feet to wander over to the register and turn the heat a few degrees warmer.

She supposed it was for the best. She couldn't jump to conclusions after all. She was a grown woman and normally wouldn't fall victim to such scandals. Who would've thought when her son chose to date Laura Chapman a scandal would envelop all of them, regardless of what they willed it to do or not. If she was smart, Lucy Hall might have gone to bed and waited for what would come when her husband _and_ son returned, maybe with Laura Chapman in tow. But she was too worried, bordering on almost angry, and the last thing she would do at a time like this was attempt sleep.

She had resorted to pacing some time ago, but that didn't help. She contemplated screaming until she had no voice left, but figured that wasn't the brightest idea regarding it was only between three and four in the morning. So, she had sighed and retreated to the couch.

And she had sat. Tight.

That was when the phone rang.

"Hello?" the man whispered, having just tucked his youngest daughter back into bed and hoping she'd stay contently asleep for more than the next five or six hours. She must have been exhausted from the day's activities, and the evenings too.

"Mr. Chapman," Lucy Hall cleared her throat roughly.

Apparently waiting didn't agree with her either.

"Mrs. Hall," he stated in shock, his voice rising back to its normal level the further away he got from Tessa's bedroom.

"I saw you," her airy voice responded, everything prim and proper tainting itself into the phone. She was anything but noninvasive, and right now she was direct and to the point. After an hour and a half of trying to 'sit tight', her will to slip into things slowly had completely diminished.

"Excuse me?" he asked, confused. _Maybe the night was finally wearing on him._

"I saw you at the restaurant, Gary."

His lips parted.

"And you weren't with your wife. That just makes me a little—"

"Mrs. Hall, what you saw is none of your concern. I'm not cheating on my wife in a coma. I wouldn't dare."

The silence that followed was so thick. Lucy should've had a witty remark by now, but something in her told her to let him continue talking, that maybe there was more to the story that he was willing to let her hear…if she'd only let him speak.

He sighed. "I went to go see Janie Parxton," he paused, flooding back to the memory and how crude the woman had been. Then, he remembered what he had put her through and almost dismissed her actions completely. "The girl I was with in high school. The one that—"

"Yes," Lucy confirmed the information.

"I wasn't on a date with her, Lucy. Don't get the wrong idea."

She pursed her lips.

"She's the nurse, ironically, that has been overlooking my wife's case at the hospital since she collapsed. I've been trying to get her to do more than she's been doing to improve the health of Chelsea. I know she's not doing the best she can. I can tell when she talks to me that she's still better over what I did to her, and sometimes she even lets it slip that she's not doing as much as could be done."

Lucy sunk in her seat. _She had definitely assumed too much._

"Ga—" she stopped herself. "I had no idea," she breathed, running a hand through her silky black locks and then covering her mouth lightly in the horror of the whole situation.

"I don't know what to do," he sighed again, pausing for an incredibly long time, as if trying to figure out his game plan right then on the phone. "But it's late," he said finally. "I've finally found Tessa, and everything else just needs to be figured out…tomorrow."

Lucy nodded, smiling softly.

"Or…later, rather," he chuckled lightly.

Her smile widened just a little.

"That reminds me, I didn't see Laura around here when I got back."

"She's out with Sam, remember? You gave consent this time?"

"Oh," he laughed, "that's right." He shook his head. "I should've never not given consent," he admitted.

"You were just trying to protect her."

He shrugged. "Maybe. But I think mostly I was trying to prevent her from making the mistake I did. Only I know she never would. She's got a better head on her shoulders than I ever could have had at eighteen."

"They—"

"Sam too," he interjected. "Your Sam is the perfect complement to my Laura."

"Thank-you, Gary. I find I'm thinking the same about your Laura more every day. In fact, I think we were all idiots to blow up on them like we did," she coughed intentionally and Gary smirked.

"I'll take that as my '_subtle'_ hint?"

Lucy laughed. "You said it, not me."

"Mm," he agreed, his quiet sound evolving into a yawn.

"Tired?" she asked, yawning herself. He chuckled.

"Apparently."

She smiled. "We'd both better go then. If we're not asleep before Sam and Laura get home, we'll have to pretend we're mad at them."

He laughed. "Ah, so true."

She gave a small yawn again and it made him smile. "Goodnight Gary."

"Goodnight Lucy."

_**Click.**_

__Feeling content, Lucy turned to look at the clock and it worried her suddenly that she was not sleeping. It was not quarter to five in the morning, and she was not sleeping. She clearly had not looked decently enough at the time before. She obviously would've gone to bed then and not caused so much ruckus for a late night or early morning phone call with who appeared to be a troubling Gary Chapman. She shook her head, knowing that would not have been the case. Though, she would never admit to it, especially when her husband and son came home later.

Lucy Chapman stood to her feet, turned off the remaining lights and padded down the hall to the bedrooms. The warmth beneath the comforts was so very enticing.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I have finished it! Please review if you read it. It will inspire me to get back to this sooner. Hehe. Happy New Year's!! (almost…lol)


End file.
